Total Drama:  The Mix!
by BostonKid101
Summary: What happens when you get 20 teens to travel around the world doing anything and everything! Painting, Acting, Singing, Dancing, Running, Climbing, Shopping, EVERYTHING! What if you have Chris McLean hosting and Previous TDI Campers Co-Hosting!
1. Middle of Nowhere Part 1

**Next Part coming soon!**

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!**

**Rated T for the following words: Kiss Ass, Attention Whore, Rude-y Pants. I KNOW, RUDE-Y PANTS, MOST TERRIBLE, AWFUL, CRUEL CURSE WORD... EVER!**

Chris McLean walks into camera view smiling with his blue shirt that has like 50 pockets and light brown shorts. "Well Helllllllo Viewers! Nice day for another show! Am I right? Or Am I Right?" He said while brushing his hair.

"Your wrong... It's a terrible day for a show." Noah says while he walks into camera site reading a book entitled "The Encyclopedia: Volume S"

"...Noah..." Chris glares at him for a moment before returning to look at the camera with his devilish grin. "Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: THE MIX!" He yells turning to Noah. Noah, shocked at the loudness, yells and throws his book into the air and hits himself on the head. He rubs his head hissing at Chris as he picks up his book and continues to read it.

"Now what happens on this show is we take 21 contestants and send them to International Places! And make them do crazy things! They can ride a bike in France, to have a shopping spree in New York!" Chris says continuing to smile as Noah gives him a death glare.

"And with total excitement" Noah says sarcastically, "A character from the original Total Drama Island will be co-hosting every episode...And I got chosen to do the first episode...Yay..." He ends off with a glare still at Chris.

"So let's start meeting our contestants!" Chris begins as Noah behind him "air hangs" himself obviously showing his boredom, before returning to his book.

A limo pulls up, a 5'9 male gets out and looks straight at Chris and Noah. He has a longer face with a flatter nose the most, blonde hair that almost just barely covers some of his eyes. He's pale, skinny, and wearing a black beanie, a faded "Wild Stallions" white t-shirt, dark grey cargo shorts, and red sneakers.

"Hey Winston! Dude What is up?" Chris says giving him a high five.

"Chris McLean, nothing much man!" He says returning the high five and then turning to Noah. "Noah! Cool to meet you dude!" He says while trying to give Noah a high five, but Noah just stares at him for a moment before returning to his book.

"Noah you actually may like him, he's really big into movie quotes..." Chris says while shrugging, he actually had no idea if Noah was into movie quotes... but with that big brain of his he most likely was...

"Yea I know..." Noah stated looking up from his book "...Alright I'll test him to see how good he is with his movie quotes." Noah replied as if Winston wasn't even there. "Tell me what movie, the year the movie was made, and which actor or actress said it... Got it?" Noah said looking at him.

"Bring it!" Winston said with a smirk on his face. Not worrying about the sudden challenge that was made without his permission.

"I'll start easy... "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."" Noah began as he continued to read his book.

"Gone With The Wind, 1939, Clark Gable." He said smiling.

"Alright cocky, "A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."" Noah said as he still did not look up from his book.

"Oh come on! The Silence of the Lambs, 1991, Anthony Hopkins" Winston whined at Noahs lack to challenge him.

""I'll have what she's having"" Noah said, not stating a single thing else as he continued to look at his book.

"When Harry Met Sally, 1989, Estelle Reiner" Winston continued with a smirk on his face once again.

Chris stood there in shock, I mean sure he knew some of the movies, but the year it was made and the actor or actress that said it...thats insane...

"Alright one more..." Noah thought with a smirk on his face... He knew that this movie had a famous quote but highly doubted a teenage guy would have seen it... "Nobody puts 'baby' in a corner" Noah said closing his book with probably one of the biggest smirks ever invented of smirks in the record book of smirks...ever...

"Dirty Dancing, 1987... Patrick Swayze" Winston said wiping the smirk off Noahs face and replacing it with a surprised look.

"Alright I admit it, kids got some nice movie history... Can we move on now?" Noah said returning to his regular bored face and reading.

Winston then noticed what was in front of him, it was a huge hotel, it was beautiful! 3 stories, amazing lawn with a gold fountain in the front, 2 huge oak doors that were amazingly hand crafted, and huge windows to the side. Chris swears he saw Winstons jaw... hit the floor...

The next limo pulled up and out jumped a girl wearing a rainbow t-shirt that says on the front "I can bend any way I wanna!" And on the back it says "I'm A Gymnast!". Leggings that have one side blue, and one side black, On the black side it has skulls, and on the blue side it has purple hearts. She jumped into the air and landed in the splits.

"Hello Everyone! My name is Matilda an-...Guys?...Helllllloooo?" Matilda said as she looked at the boys who were looking at her like she was insane, even Noah dropped his book, again.

"Didn't that hurt?" Chris said still looking in shock.

"Of course not! Like the back of my shirt says," she said as she turned almost a full 180 degrees which Winston gasped. "I'm a gymnast!... Didn't you even look at my audition paper?" She said glaring at Chris...

-FLASH BACK-

Chris is sitting looking through all of the people...

He pulls up the next audition paper to see a girl with long dark brown hair with purple and black streaks down to her hips, green eyes, a necklace with gymnastic charms on it, skinny, and pale skin. His eyes roll over her chest.

"Yep, she's in!" He said with a smile and picked up the next folder. Not even bothering to read her name, age, or anything else.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Of course I did!... Don't you get a joke...Sheesh..." Chris said brushing the imaginary word "LIAR" off his left shoulder.

"Smooooth" Noah says behind him quietly so only he can hear. Noah then picked his book off the ground, brushed off some dirt and continued to read.

"I'm watching you Chris." Matilda said as she got up from her splits.

Matilda walked over to Winston and said hello and blah blah blah blah let's move on.

Chris heard loud music...Rock? Punk?... Screamo? Thats when it hit him... Ashlyn.

Chris ran behind Noah as the next limo pulled up blasting rock music.

Noah looked up annoyed at the music and waited to see who would come out.

A girl came out wearing a red bandana in her hair, a Ac/Dc T-shirt with the sleeves ripped of, a denim vest, light blue denim jeans, a silver chain belt and brown boots. She had green eyes, rich black curl hair, that's worn loose, she has tanned skin, average height and weight not too thin and not too fat, but she does have that 'ripped' look with good abs and stomach core muscles and you can see slight muscle on her arms and if she showed her legs slight muscle would also be seen. She was carrying a guitar case over her shoulder, which most likely held an electric guitar.

She looked at Noah in his face, Noah did not even flinch. Chris on the other hand was close to tears of fright of what would happen next. He quickly remembered that he was being recorded and regained his cool and walked from behind Noah.

"Hello Ashlyn!" He said, but after he competed that sentence she ran at him, tackled him to the ground and got him in some magical wrestling position which had chris lying on the ground with his arms twisted behind his back as he started to cry, obviously losing his cool.

"Don't hurt me!" He yelled as he struggled pathetically trying to get out of her grasp. Noah looked at Chris for a moment, and then continued reading.

"Don't call me that! Call me Ash! ASH! GOT IT?" She said, glaring at him for a moment, then turning to Noah, then returning to glare at Chris.

"Got it Got it Got it!" Chris yelled over and over again, Ashlyn **(She can't hurt a narrator... heh heh heh)** finally letted him go and walked by Matilda and Winston. Both who acted like they were fine, but then scooted a couple of feet away from her.

"She seems fun." Said Noah, continuing to look at his book as Chris got up and made sure his hair was ok, before turning back to the camera with his smile.

"Lets meet our next contestant!" Chris says as the next limo pulls up and a girl with auburn brown hair, ends 2 inches below the shoulder, side-swept bangs, she's skinny and is wearing an abstract design white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and sky blue hi-tops.

"Oh... Hi..." She says quietly slipping right past Chris, Noah, and every other contestant going into a corner near the fountain away from everyone else.

"What's up with you?" Spat Ashlyn, looking at the mysterious girl.

"Oh...Nothing, sorry I didn't really introduce myself. I'm R-" She begins but is cut off by Noah.

"Robin Krell, 15, from Thistle City, North Dakota, afraid of spiders right?" Noah finishes her off as she stares at him in horror. Everyone stares at him for a moment either weirded out, confused, or just down right disgusted...A.K.A Ashlyn.

"How...How... How did you know that?" Matilda asked, scared of his response.

"Well if you must know, Matilda Jennifer Mclucky, from Madison, Wisconsin." Noah began. "I **actually** looked at all of your audition files so I know a lot about all of you. For example." He said as he turned to Winston.

Winston was like a deer in headlights, his eyes grew huge, he didn't move, maybe didn't even breathe as Noah stared at him.

"Your full name is Winston Archibald Cox, you're from Burlington, Vermont. You are 16 years old, and afraid of Snakes. And you." He said looking at Ashlyn, who rolled her eyes at him. "Your full name is Ashlyn Falls, you are actually from Alice Springs, Australia, you're 18 and love to drive really fast. Which has gotten you 32 racked up speeding tickets overall. Your fear is being weak and vulnerable, you say you'll feel week if you date someone, indicating you may not date anyone." Noah finished off.

If Ashlyn wasn't so impressed, she probably would've ran up and taken him by the neck and thrown him across the earth for saying her name.

Okay okay okay...She wasn't more impressed as she was more lazy after tackling Chris down.

Chris decided it was safe enough to talk as another limo pulled up.

"Let's meet our next contestant, Amalia!" Chris said as a girl with light tan skin, purple eyes, flat nose, medium lips, long black hair with purple streaks and side bangs, and big boobs. **(I'm literally copy-pasting this, so I'm not a pervert for putting big boobs, thats what she put for what she looks like... OK? I'm not a pervert like Chris...Sheesh) **She was wearing a sky blue strapless shirt, jean capris, blue flats and a sapphire necklace.

"Hey people!" She said as she brushed her hair up in the air right by Chris and Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes. Chris just stared. Matilda wasn't really paying attention as she was stretching. Ashlyn just growled and muttered under her breath something about Amalia being a "kiss ass". Winston was eyeing Matilda for a second, blushed a bit, and then acted like nothing happened and looked up in the sky.

"Well hello Amalia! Welcome to Total Drama: The Mix! Please go ahead and go by the other competitors." He said while flashing his devilish smile at her.

"Alright then!" She smiled and stood right next to Ashlyn and Winston, completing the gap between them and Ashlyn.

**(If you were looking at the competitors from the front. The way they are lined up so far is: Ashlyn, Amalia, Winston, Matilda, Robin)**

"Let's keep up with introducing fascinating people Chris..." Noah said with his signature sarcastic tone.

Like it was scripted, the second he said that another limo pulled up.

A guy who was tall, had blonde hair & blue eyes, long limbs, a partly muscled body & tan skin got out. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black zipper hoodie. On his lower half, Jeans & Sandals. He was holding a little bear doll that had a chefs hat on it.

"What is going on Alexaaaaaander!" Chris said giving Alexander a high five.

"Chris McLean! Not much Bro!" Alexander said returning the high five.

"Finally another guy on the show." Winston said as Alexander walked up and high fived him. Alexander then went on the other side of Ashlyn and watched Noah for a moment.

"Don't I know you?" Alexander asked pointing at Noah.

"Yea I'm that guy... With the face... And the body..." Noah said while flipping to another page in his book. Alexander looked upset, but decided to ignore him and looked back to Chris.

The next limo pulled up as a boy jumped out, he had curly red hair, green eyes, friekles, he had pale skin and was 5'2, he's also skinny.

"T-O-T-A-L D-R-A-M-A T-H-E M-I-X RULES!" He said jumping out and doing some dance moves. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with red stripe in middle and blue shorts, and sandals. He was also holding his skateboard under his arm.

"Your the best cheerleader I think I've ever met..." Replied Noah as he continued reading his book.

"Hey! I wasn't cheerleading! I am just very hyper!" He said with a bright smile.

"Rock on little guy!" Said Matilda as she continued stretching.

"Yea!" Replied Robin and Winston. Even though Winston was mainly doing it to impress Matilda.

"Oh please, I've seen a loaf bread with more energy then you." Ashlyn said as she rolled her eyes once again.

"Ok Rude-y Pants! I don't care what you say!" The boy said sticking his tongue at Ashlyn.

"Rude-y Pants? That is the best comeback ever, shorty." Ashlyn said.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down," Chris said. "Hey Timmothy!" He continued as he made sure his hair was still ok.

"How old are you dude?" Alexander asked.

"He is 14, he's from Orlando, Florida. 119 pounds, afraid of the dark, and his last name is Lantry." Noah said flipping another page of his book.

"Hey! I'm 14 in a half!" Said Timmothy, crossing his arms and walking by Robin.

"How did you know that?" Alexander asked.

"Well Alexander Zachary Ryder, 16, from Scottsdale, Arizona. Who is afraid of sharks because one bit his toe off. Who loves to cook. I-"

"Oh my god!" Yelled Matilda, interrupting Noah, which he took by continuing to read his book. "You really lost a toe to a SHARK?"

"Calm down," laughed Alexander "It was scary but I'm fine."

"Your parents also run a restaurant, Le Cordon Bleu. You also accidently shot your dad when you wer-" Noah began but was not finished as Robin yelled at him, interrupting him again. Right when that happened a Holiday was born, July 25. Interrupt Noah Day! It shall be celebrated with Pastries and Punch!

"Can you stop with all the facts? It's creeping me out!" She stomped her foot.

Chris walked up into camera view ignoring them both and started talking.

"Well thats all the time we have for now! We've met Ashl-...Ash...I SAID ASH! Robin, Alexander, Timmothy, Matila, Winston, and Amalia! Thats 7 people!" Chris stated as the camera panned over all of there faces.

"We can count Chris..." Noah said as he continued to read.

"Gr...Anyway! Who will be introduced next? Will Noah stop with all of his creepy facts?" Noah then stepped in front of him.

"Will Chris stop being a pervert? Will I ever stop reading... well I can answer that now... No..." Noah said, he was then pushed away by the attention whore Chris.

"Find out next time on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

THE MIX!" He said as the camera panned away to see Alexander, Ashlyn, Amalia, Winston, Matilda, Robin, and Timmothy watching a Noah on the ground glaring at Chris.

**Well what did you guys think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Let me know!**

**Sorry I didn't get everyone in.**

**I'm trying to do 7 people at a time. **

**Read and Review!**

**NO I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! **


	2. Middle of Nowhere Part 2

**Alright well first of all guys thanks a bunch for reviewing and telling me things you'd like to have happen. I can't do them all, but I can sure as hell try! **

**This chapter was a bit harder, some of the characters I had to put in but haven't reviewed my part 2 questions. **

**In case your wondering the characters that are being introduced in this chapter are: Zakk, Demi, Senri, Kyra, Luke, and Lucius. (not in this order)**

"Welcome to another dramatically dramatic episode of a dramatic tv show that is dramatic! Did I mention it's dramatic?" Chris said as he once again walked onto camera site.

"Oh your sooooooo funny." Said Noah as he walked behind Chris, now reading the book "Encyclopedia: Volume V"

"Oh whatever! Anyway welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: THE MIX!" Yelled Chris right into Noah's ear again. Yet this time Noah smirked as he took out his ear plugs. Which made Chris frown.

"Awww! Your no fun!" Chris said as he stomped on the ground.

"And your not mature, we all have our issues..." Replied Noah as he flipped a page in his book.

"WHEN YOU ARE YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE US AGAIN?" Yelled Robin from the back. When everyone looked at her, even the camera. She blushed like a strawberry meeting a banana in a blender with yogurt (a.k.a: Amazing Smoothie :D) and turned away.

"If you saw last episode you know who all of these people are! Timmothy, Robin, Matilda, Winston, Amalia, Alexander and Ashlyyyyyyyyyyyyy...ash... PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Chris as Ashlyn ran behind him kicking him every once in a while in the knee.

Noah decided to run the show as another limo pulled up to the curb. Yet... No one got out, instead the driver got out, ran up to Nosh, said something, which Noah replied "Fine, whatever." The driver went back into the limo, and drove off.

"What was that about?" Asked Timmothy.

"Some girl wants to ride her motorcycle down here instead of taking the limo." Said Noah.

As Chris was running from Ashlyn, he ran right into the middle of the road when a girl with wavy, reddish-brown reaching shoulders with striaght bangs and in layers. Crystal blue eyes with long eyelaces, light tan skin, perfect slim and curvy hourglass figure with long legs and dark blue nail polish came riding on her motorcycle.

Chris barely had time to look before the front wheel of the motorcycle got him... where the sun don't shine...

A few things happened at that moment...well actually a lot of things happened. Chris shrieked in pain, Ashlyn fell on the ground and started laughing her diaphragm off, Noah also laughed very hard. Alexander and Winston both looked in horror since they know that must've hurt like HELL! Timmothy and Matilda giggled, Robin kept yelling "What happened?" As she had missed the accident. The girl on the motorcycle screamed out loud and then got off her motorcycle yelling "I'M SOOOOO SORRY!" over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...and over...and over again.

"WHYYYYYYYYYY WORLD WHYYYYYYY?" Yelled Chris as he fell to the ground and laid there crying.

"What happened?" Yelled Robin.

"Chris just got nailed where the sun don't shine by a motorcycle going at least 60." Replied Alexander watching Chris cry.

"I-I-I-I-I'M GOING TO D-D-D-D-DIE OF FRICKING LAUGHTER!" Said Ashlyn as she started to choke on air while laughing so hard.

"Heh heh heh." Is all Timmothy could get out, while giggling at Chris's pain.

"I don't think you understand little guy." Said Winston as he went and tried to help Chris up, which only failed because Chris couldn't even lift a hand.

"That must hurt sooooo badly!" Laughed Noah. I know. Only Chris getting nailed in the nut-crackers could make Noah laugh that hard.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The cause of all this happyness and laughter said over and over helping Chris up.

"Do-...Don't worry about it Demi." Chris replied to the girl wearing loose white t-shirt, light blue ripped skinny jeans grey/black long star necklace, and Not Rated Women's Bold Move red ankle boots.

"Please don't eliminate me! You just ran in front of me and I didn't have enough time to stop, an-and-and-and-" Demi stated started freaking out.

"Calm down." Matilda ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her so she wouldn't hyperventilate. Alexander, Winston, Noah, and Chris took a mental picture of that to hold in their head forever...and ever.

"Whew... Thanks...?" Demi said trying to get Matildas name.

"Matilda!" She smiled back, Demi walked her motorcycle over to the side and then walked back into the line with Matilda.

"Alright everyone! Get back into your spots the next limo is pulling up." Noah said while reading his book and flipping yet another page of his book...wait... How did he know another limo was coming when he was re-... I'm not even going to question it...

The next limo pulled up, the rest of the contestants, Chris (who finally healed enough to stand), and Noah watched as a girl with messy, short honey blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes are the color of a pansy in bloom. She is tall, inheriting the genes from her family, but in the middle when it comes to weight. She was wearing rose-colored tee-shirt with the depiction of a black star with a white star inside of it. She also wears daisy-dukes, with a dark green belt the texture of a lightweight turtle shell. Her shoes are red flipflops.

"Wow..." She replied sending a bored look at everyone. "You guys seem like a hoot." This sentence was soooooo sarcastic, The God of Sarcasm fell out of his chair and appeared out of nowhere behind the golden fountain to meet this sarcastic person. Winston turned behind him because he heard something, but the God of Sarcasm was to quick and hid before he saw him. Winston shrugged and turned back to the group.

"Well hello Senri Rose Jasper, 16, from Victoria, British Columbia, Canada." Noah said flipping yet ANOTHER page of that FRICKING ENCYCLOPEDIA!

"Thank you Noah for those fascinating facts that I bet everyone was dying to hear. You saved 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 people from certain death." Senri said while counting/pointing to Winston, Timmothy, Robin, Chris, Matilda, Ashlyn, Alexander, Demi, and Amalia.

"Keep talking and I think your going to put me to certin death." Noah scowled.

"I'd be soooooo heartbroken if tha-" Senri said before Ashlyn finally just shouted out.

"Can you guys just Fu**(BEEP)** take this else-wear." Ashlyn said getting so bored that she sat on the fountain, a mere inches away from the God of Sarcasm who just stared in awe at Noah and Senri.

Most of the others campers gasped, more notably Timmothy who said; "Oooooooooo thats a bad word!"

"Get over it kid." She said while Alexander glared at her.

"You don't have to be so mean." Alexander said.

"You don't have such a Goody-Goody." Ashlyn spat. Alexander fumed but regained his cool, turned around and just quietly waited for the next person to appear.

"Well...That was awkward. Lets meet our next contestant." Chris said as the next limo pulled up.

This limo was...different... Instead of being regular black color. The person wrote "Fu*k The World!" in blood red paint. The limo was also driving very fast, at least 80 miles per hour. It skidded sideways before stopping. The doors opened to see a guy with scruffy/bushy black hair/beard, and hazel eyes. He is a big fella, not fat or strong, but in the middle. Has couple earrings, 4 eyebrow rings and 3 lower lip spike piercings get out. He is wearing a big red/black/gray "Danzig" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "Ichi The Killer" t-shirt. Very baggy black jeans and black boots. He had an ipod in his ears and he was rocking out. The drivers window opened, he gave the driver a fist bump before looking at Chris.

"I swear to god Chris, if my guitar even has a centimeter of a scratch on it, I'm going to have to kill you." The guy said as he went to the back and opened the trunk.

"What?" Said demi as she watched him rock out on his Ipod. "I thought all of our belongings had to stay with our luggage! I want my Ipod touch!" Most of the others nodded and agreed but Chris just shook his head.

"Everyone will get all of their belongings after we're done introducing everyone! Kapeesh?" Chris said turning to the rest of the campers.

"Kapeesh?" Noah and Senri said in union, before quickly glaring at each other again.

"I sat down on the street took a good look at myself.

Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell.

Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye too.

Well I believe the world is burning to the ground.

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out.

Let's see how far we've come!

Let's see how far we've come!" The guy said as he sang the song pulling his guitar over his shoulder and walked towards everyone else.

"Man that is proboly one of the only not metal songs I have on my ipod..." The guy said talking to himself before turning to Chris.

"Chris, have you gained weight?" The guy said as he laughed at him. Most of the other campers also laughed at him, besides Demi, who is still cautious about the hitting... with the motorcycle... yea that.

"...No I have not, well good to see you didn't completely ruin our limo Zakk." Chris said looking at the ruined limo, knowing it was coming out of his pay check.

"Good to see you lean over in pain." Said Zakk with a smirk.

"What do you me-" Was all Chris could get out before Zakk kneed him... you guessed it... right there...

This time Chris didn't even say anything, he just leaned over in pain for about 10 seconds before falling to the ground.

"Nice one!" Said Ashlyn as she grinned evily.

"Stop sucking up." Zakk said with a smirk, teasing her. Noah was so anxious to see what would happen, he closed the book and watched.

"Oh whatever..." Ashlyn said as she rolled her eyes watching Chris.

"You ok man?" Said Winston as he walked by Chris trying to help him up.

"Yea he is doing perfect, hence why he is on the floor crying his eyes out." Said a girl from the left.

Since everyone was watching nobody noticed that the previous limo had left, another limo pulled up, and a girl wearing a dark purple t-shirt that says "BYTE ME!" a black hoodie, black boots, and dark green army pants. She has long red hair pulled into 2 low ponytails green eyes and tan skin.

"Hello Kyra West, 16, from Sydney, Australia, you are afraid of lightning if I am correct." Noah said as he looked over to the next contestant.

"Noah, just shut up..." She said coldly before going into the rest of the group.

"Nice Hair..." Kyra said towards Senri sarcasticly.

"Nice face..." She smirked back.

"How many sarcastic people are on this fricking show?" Zakk said watching Senri and Kyra do a battle of EPIC PORPORTIONS with sarcasm. The God of Sarcasm had to run far away since he was jealous that he could not enter in on this battle of EPIC PORPORTIONS. Until we meet again God of Sarcasm... Until we meet again...

"I don't know Zakk Ambrose Blythe, 18, Fort Oglethorpe, Georgia, Athiest, No father, went to film school in New York City."

Noah said finally returning to his book.

"Noah I have a question," Zakk said walking up to Noah. Noah barely looked up from his book before Zakk said in a growlish metal creepy voice; "Do you sleep with your eyes open?" I mean imagine the darkish, creepyish, scaryish thing you've ever seen, now imagine it threatening you in a scary creepy metal death done. Yea... I would not be excited to see what would happen next.

"Cause I would really love to know." Zakk said returning to his normal voice. Everyone was starring at Zakk with horror, even ashlyn was a bit uneasy, and thats something to say. Noah doesn't usually get scared by guys like him, but this was an exception.

"I will be tonight." He muttered under his breath as Zakk walked back into the line.

The next limo pulled up, a guy with long black hair with long bangs covering his light blue eyes and palish skin got out. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, black baggy pants, black shirt that says "Suicide kings", wrist guards, and a choker.

"Hi everyone.." Was all he said, he walked by everyone, mostly people just moved their eyes from the left to the right not saying a word to him.

"Hello Lucius!" Chris said waving to him. Lucius just looked at him and then walked by standing at the very end of the line near Kyra.

"Lucius Needrey, 16, from New York, New York, used to be an intelligent football player until his girlfriend of 2 years dumped him for his twin brother so has gone into level 10 of depression." Noah said. Some of the contestant looked at him feeling bad, while others just waited for the next contestant to arrive.

"We Will We Will ROCK YOU!" Was all that was heard as the next limo pulled up. Out jumped a guy with medium brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a bit more on the muscular side. He was wearing a dark green T-Shirt, with brown pants, and green sneakers.

"Ladies." He said walking by the line, some of the girls giggled of blushed, others stood there not caring, and one certin girl...Ashlyn... Just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Luke!" Chris said giving Luke a fist bump.

"Chris McLean! Nice to meet ya bro!" Luke said returning the fist bump.

"Noah! Your sooo funny man with all those jokes!" Luke said walking up to Noah trying to give him a fist bump, (sound familiar?) but Noah just looked at him and plainly said.

"Look Luke Jefferson, 17, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I am only telling the truth be-" but Noah could not even finish his sentence, because he was interrupted. Because it's INTERRUPT NOAH DAY! Remember? Anyway Robin couldn't take it and just yelled.

"STOP IT NOAH! JUST STOP WITH KNOWING EVERYBODYS INFORMATION! IT'S CREEPY!" She yelled.

"No Kidding!" Timmothy said.

"Well we can all yell at Noah for being creepy later! So we've met 6 more contestants! Luke, Lucius, Zakk, Senri, Kyra, and Demi! Ashlee, Lilly, Rocco, Nathan, Tyler, Claudelle, Tonia, and Reese Next time on Total Drama: The Mix!" Chris said ending the episode off.

**So what did you think?**

**I know I cheaped out a bit by only having 6 characters instead of 7, but then that means 8 people next time!**

**This could have been out a lot earlier but to make the story short. **

**I started the story on a different computer.**

**Tried sending it to MY computer via Email.**

**Email did not work, hence I did not get story.**

**But I got it, and it's here... Yay!**

**I tried getting some of your suggestions in, like Zakk and his creepy tone, and Demi on her bike. So if you have any send them in! I can't promise they'll happen, but I can sure as hell try! (Like I mentioned above)**

**So review me what you liked and didn't like!**

**Until we meet again! :D**


	3. Middle of Nowhere Part 3

Okay okay okay I have no excuse. This chapter has taken a long time. Well it's not easy! I mean I had some writers block, and I don't wanna give you guys crap, so it took me a bit longer but NO I will prevail! I promise I shall finish this story!

I do not own "Young" by Undead Hollywood or Total Drama Island/Action/World Your or it's characters. Or your characters.

Here is the next chapter!

"Hello everyone who is watching this show named TOTAL DRAMA: THE MIX!" Noah yelled running around dancing and jumping for joy.

"You may be asking why Noah is acting... not himself," Chris said walking into camera view. "well SOMEONE!" Chris said glaring at Zakk "Though it'd funny to tell an intern to give Noah his regular shot since he is "diabetic", and then switched the diabetic shot to an adrenaline shot during the break." Chris said finishing his glare upon Zakk. In which Zakk just laughed at what he had accomplished.

"Last time we met 6 contestants! Demi, Luke, Senri, Lucius, Kyra and Zakk." Chris said pulling his devilish smile to the Camera.

"Now it's time to meet our last 8 contestants and more!" Yelled Noah as he did a hand stand, fell, and then did another one.

" Eh hem..." Ashlyn said as she walked up behind chris and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oh yea, the 8 campers will also meet Ash, Alexander, Robin, Timmothy, Amalia, Robin, Matilda, and Winston!" Chris said walking away from Ashlyn.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Noah said while he jumped on top of the fountain and drenched himself. "Let's meet our next contestant!"

The next limo pulled up and a tall, handsome, muscular (body like Zac Efron), light tan skin, dark brown shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes got out of the limo. He was wearing a dark blue botton up shirt with sleeve rolled up to elbows, white t-shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and white slip on vans. He also had a black bandana around his neck.

"Nathan!" Chris said walking up and fist pounding the boy.

"Chris!" Nathan walked up and fist bumped him.

Nathan walked by the group, winking at some of the ladies.

"NAAAAAAAAATHAN!" Noah said running up to him tackling him, getting up and then running up to the fountain before his eyes started to get flustered and he passed out. Falling right into the water.

"Oh that had to hurt!" Matilda said.

"Better him then me." Muttered Chris under his breathe remembering his painful experiences.

"Nathan Rayner... Garcia...17... Born May... 1993... in Springfield Illinois... Moved... Chicago..." Noah said liftning his finger in the water before falling into a state of sleep.

The next limo pulled up to a reveal a... nun? What the hell?

The nun walked up to Chris and bent over in a praying position.

"Do we have the right kid?" Chris whispered to the intern, the intern nodded.

"Please Chris, pray in this position, or you are insulting my religion." The nun said urging chris to do the same as him.

"What a load of crap." Zakk said outloud. Some looked at him while others continued to watch. Chris finally gave in and bent down in a praying position.

"Now Chris, close your eyes and say the words I repeat before you. I hope the holy lord loves me." Everyone was so confused as Chris closed his eyes and began saying the words.

All was revealed as a guy with spiked black hair with red spikes, tanish skin, light brown eyes, muscular, and tall took of the nun outfit, ran behind chris in his blood ren ling sleeve shirt, black teeshirt worn over it with a skull on it, and baggy black pants and ran behind Chris and kicked him with all his might.

Everyone burst out laughing, Chris fell flat on his face with an ashamed look for falling for this kids prank. He already knew who it was.

"Hello... Reese." Chris replied as he was on the ground angrily glaring at the boy.

"Ello Ol' Chap!" He said with a smile before running back into the line.

"Reese Murphy... 16... Sacramento... California... Can cook..." Noah managed to sleep talk.

"Lets meet our next contestant!" Chris said as he got up and (once AGAIN) flashed his toothy grin to the camera... What, is he hitting on the camera?

An intern wearing an orange shirt that says "Total Drama: The Mix! Staff Member" walked up and whispered something to Chris. Chris frowned but then nodded with a disappointed face.

"Whats wrong Chris?" Said Timmothy as he tilted his head.

"One of the contestants wants to enter the show riding her buggy... We are paying for these limos! We don't exactly have all the money in the world!" Chris said stomping his foot on the ground and sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Ugh what happened to me?" Noah said regaining his strength to pull himself out of the fountain and fall to the ground. Zakk and some of the others snickered.

"I'm to lazy to explain it all over again." Chris said burying his head into his arms.

Thats when we heard the buggy. It appeared as if from nowhere, it was painted pink with purple and yellow flowers on it. The license plate had a heart, then the word "Tonia" and then another heart on it. A girl with long waist length platnim hair,silver eyes and porclin white skin feminine and delicate features 5"6, with a curvy hourglass figure wearing a pink spigetti strap, tip blue jean shorts, and highheal boots. She rode up, stopped, and got out, waving her long platinum hair.

Time went in slow-mo, you know when that REALLY hot chick walks up to some guy and she flashes her hair in slow-mo... yea that.

Noah rolled his eyes, along with most of the other girls. Matilda was helping Demi stretch not frankly caring. Nathan, Zakk, Alexander, Winston, and Luke just starred wide eyes and jaw dropped. Timmothy was to young and just starred at the other guys wondering why they were so... delusional. Even Lucius looked up for a second.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Noah replied helping himself out of the water as the girl known as "Tonia" walked up to Chris and gave him a hug.

Chris lit up like a kid in a game store with a label that said "FREE" on every game.

"Hi Chris!" She said smiling letting him go.

"Hello Tonia Hart, from Li-" Began Noah, but he was cut off by having Robin sending him a death glare from behind his head.

"Could someone cover that girls ears for a moment?" Noah asked as Zakk nodded and picked her up and threw her in the fountain.

"Not exactly I asked for... but it will do." Noah said as a furious Robin tried getting out of the fountain. "From Lincoln County Wyoming, 17, afraid of being buried alive and forgotten because of a sick prank that was pulled on you at a beach."

"Hi Noah... .Well thats actually all I know about you really!" She giggled and walked by and stood next to Ashlyn. Who put an imaginary gun to herself and "imaginarily set an imaginary bullet through her imaginary head"... wait... take out the last part.

Chris was still standing there with his face still in a daze as the next limo pulled up.

A guy with wavy blond locks, mocca skin, and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a Black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and a red jacket. He just innocently smiled and gave a high five to chris.

"Chris McLean! I saw that zombie movie you were in, you were perfect! I don't care that those critics called you abysmal." He said giving a sad look to the host.

"Your defiantly right man!" Chris said pointing a spot for him to stand in-between Alexander and Kyra. He walked over when Kyra rolled her eyes before stating;

"Nice job sucking up to the host." With a very strong sarcastic tone.

"Thanks for the compliment sweet cheeks." He said winking at her.

She blushed but furiously said quietly "Didn't you catch the sarcasm in that!"

Before he answered the next limo pulled up. A guy with brownish/blonde hair that went down to above his eyes, light green eyes, standing 5"9. Got out of the limo. He had a deep gash under his right eye. he was wearing a maroon vest over a gray long sleeve. Black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He smiled and walked up to Chris and gave him a man hug **[1]**.

"Nice to meet you Chris." He said before walking over to Noah and watched him in the fountain.

"Noah... may I ask why your drenched in water?" He said. Noah looked up at him, looked at Zakk to toss Robin in the water, and then continued with what he was going to say.

"Well Tyler Joseph Rizzo, 18, Tree-Hugging Bass Player, Afraid of Roller Coaster. I don't think you really need to know." Noah said as dried off his hands and pulled up his book "The Encycolpedia: Volume Y"

"Ugh... You looked like a cool dude until he said you were a tree hugger..." Ashlyn said.

"Yea." Zakk replied nodding.

"Was that a compliment that turned into an insult." Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe that was." Winston replied. Tyler walked over to Winston and gave him a fist bump before they both looked back at Chris.

"Okay maybe your kind of cool..." Zakk said as he watched Tyler not cry like a baby from his insult.

"Time to meet our neeeeext contestant." Chris replied as he pointed to the limo approaching.

A girl with light skin but with a little tan. She has a lot of freckles and is short for her hight. She has dark brown curly hair up to her shoulder and her bangs are curved to the right. She was wearing a blue t shirt with dark blue jean shorts and blue flip flops. She has a necklace with a L on it. She walked over to Chris with a curious expression.

"I know you from somewhere..." She said pointing at her lip and staring in the sky.

"Chris McLean, Very sexy amazingly talented Actor and host of several Reality shows." Chris said flexing and giving his famous smile.

"Wait I remember! You were in that boy band from years ago! You had 1 song go all the way to 97 on the charts and then crashed!" She said with a huge smile that spread across her face.

Everyone laughed at Chris as he mumbled something and showed Lilly where to go.

"Lilly Smith from L-" Noah began before looking at Zakk. Zakk nodded and walked towards Robin.

"No no no wait! It's not that creepy I'll live don't throw me into the water!" She yelled backing slowly away from Zakk. Zakk turned to Noah and nodded.

"From Los Angeles, California, 14, who we can't trust near anything or it'll blow up..." Noah added.

Lilly giggled and blushed in embarrassment as she scooted into the line.

"Only 2 more contestants to go!" Chris said as he saw the next limo pulling up.

A girl got out with light skin, dark brown eyes, she has black long bangs and teased hair with a pink headband, and gold loop earrings. She was wearing a white and black striped shirt that has a heart gun that shoots hearts in the front and is tied like a corset by pink ribbon in the back, leather mini skirt with two tiny buckles on both sides and wavy is not sticking to your legs and has a 2 inches of hot pink under it, and finally for shoes black and pink converse with pink ribbons as laces.

"Hey Chris." She replied walking by him without letting him say another word.

"Hi Noah." She replied while walking by him.

"Hello Ms. Friendly." Noah replied.

"Hey thats what I was gonna say!" Senri said upset that Noah had taken her joke.

"Whatever," Noah began "Well be upset at Claudelle Osias, 14, afraid of snakes because when she was 5 a venomous snake almost bit her."

"Stalker." Claudelle said glaring at Noah.

"Tell me about it." Robin said under her breath about it.

"Guess what guys! It's time to meet the last contestant!" Chris said as he jumped in the air.

"Aw but we were having SOOOOOO much fun introducing all these AMAZINGLY INTERESTING people." Noah said.

Somewhere far off in Asia, The god of sarcasm slammed his head against the wall over and over again, because he was not allowed back there to witness the amazing sarcasm that just happened. I feel bad for him... I really do.

The next and final limo pulled up reveal a girl with light blue eyes, short curly blonde hair, and sun kissed skin wearing which had to be light pink sundress, white undershirt, and black dress shoes. She was on her cell phone talking.

"Alright mother... Yea I know... Uh huh... Okay... ALRIGHT SHUSH I'M GONNA BE ON TV!" She yelled into the phone before looking at everyone staring at her. She giggled innocently before smiling and walking up to Chris.

"Hi Chris!" She said.

"Awwww hello Ashlee!" He said pickig her up. She smiled at first, but when out of eye-sight of him, she glared at him.

"Ashlee Vortex, 9, parents run "", very intelligent... so I've heard." Noah said glaring at her.

"Noah, Youngest of 9, has a golden labador, annoying... VERY...annoying..." She replied.

"You can not be serious..." Ashlyn said.

"I hate her already." Claudelle said.

"Shes so ADORABL-... I mean yea... annoying..." Matilda said.

"So now that we've met everyone... It's time for a break! But when we get back we will explain the rules and everything!" Chris said smiling.

Commmmmmmmercial time:

Hey you! Yea you! Are you Ugly? Well that sucks for you! You wanna know why? Because you can't come to "Hawaki Sanatoshi Jumbo Frexiei's Awesome Beautiful Camp!" If you are beautiful, Call NOW! Call 1-(111)-111-1111

My name is Bob, and i'm here to show you the most amazing thing ever... AN APPLE! What can this "apple" thing do? It can make Pies! and Sauce! and Pancakes, you heard me right PANCAKES! You want one? TOO BAD!

"Those were the worst commercials I've ever seen in my life." Noah said as we saw him walk up on camera.

"How did you?... Nevermind..." Chris said also walking on camera.

"Anyway welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA: THE MIX!" Chris yelled in excitement.

"So now that we have met all the contestants! Amalia, Senri, Alexander, Rocco, Tyler, Ash, Lilly, Kyra, Winston, Ashlee, Zakk, Nathan, Tonia, Timmothy, Claudelle, Matilda, Luke, Robin, Reese, Lucius, and Demi. It's time to show you the rules of this game!" Chris began as the camera paneled over the contestants faces as their name was said.

"Shoudn't you explain what the game is?" Noah began looking up from his book.

"Fine... Our contestants here will be flying all around the world doing anything and everything! We shall ride bikes in France, to party in Australia! We will fly out to a new place and spend a total of 5 days there. First day will be for you guys to get settled in and explore! Second day is a challenge! Third day is another challenge! Fourth day we give you a break. But on the fifth day we have one more challenge, and elimination ceremony, and then fly out of there!" Chris said.

"But you will have a mini challenge! Every time you here this little jingle!" Chris said as the same intern from before shook a maraca in his hand. "You MUST sing a cover of a song, if you don't... your automatically eliminated!" Chris finally said.

"Wow your soooooo original... you did that to us in Total Drama World Tour..." Noah said rolling his eyes at the hosts boring idea.

"Shut up Noah!" Chris said

"For example..." Chris said finishing off his last sentence. When that happened the jingle jingled.

"Zakk... Why don't you sing our first cover song..." Chris continued with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever..." Zakk replied running over to the intern to put on a certain song.

Zakk then walked over and whispered something to Tyler. He nodded and got ready and Zakk threw over his guitar and got ready to play as the song began.

Zack:

We are young!

But we have heart!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are strong!

But we don't belong!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

Tyler:

I see the children in the rain,

like the parade before the pain.

I see the love, I see the hate.

I see this world that we can make.

I see the life, I see the sky,

give it all to see you fly.

Yes we wave this flag of hatred,

but your the ones who made it.

Watch the beauty of all our lives,

passing right before my eyes.

I hear the hate in all your words,

all the wars to make us hurt.

We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this. Medication for the kids with no reason to live.

So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come.

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

Zakk:

We are young We have heart! Born in this world as it all falls apart! We are strong! We don't belong! Born in this world as it all falls apart!

Tyler:

As we walk among these shadows,

in these streets, this field of battle. Take it up, we wear the medal,

raise your hands with burning candles. Hear us whisper in the dark,

hear in the rain you see the spark. Feel the beating of our hearts,

fleeting hope as we depart.

All together, walk alone against all we've ever known. All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home. But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts. Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart.

So we march to the drums of the dead as we come.

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

Zakk:

We are young! We have heart! Born in this world as it all falls apart! We are strong! We don't belong! Born in this world as it all falls apart!

Zakk and Tyler:

We will fight or we will fall Till the angels save us all We will fight or we will fall Till the angels save us all We will fight or we will fall Till the angels save us all We will fight or we will fall Till the angels save us all

Zakk:

We are young! We have heart! Born in this world as it all falls apart! We are strong! We don't belong! Born in this world as it all falls apart!

Tyler and Zakk:

We are young! We have heart! Born in this world as it all falls apart! We are strong! We don't belong! Born in this world as it all falls apart!

The song ends with everyone either cheering or yelling as Tyler and Zakk exchange a fist bump.

"Yippe for you... you actually did well... I'm so happy..." Chris replied with a fake smile so fake that it was fake.

A man walked out of the beautiful house and looked flabbergasted at all these teens and people on his lawn.

"Get off my lawn! Who are you people? Cops! Police! Somebody! Help me, I'm being robbed!" The man yelled running back into his home.

"Chris... you don't even own this place?" Winston yelled.

"Seriously?" Yelled Amalia.

"Lets ask questions later and start running back to the plane... NOW!" He shouted at the end. All the contestants started to run to the plane as Chris turned to the camera.

"Well now that everyone has been introduced and the rules have been given, it's time to start this adventure up!" Chris said. Noah ran ahead of him before turning back and yelling.

"Thats pathetic Chris, I can run faster then you?" Noah laughed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Chris yelled trying to catch up to him. "Anyway, see you guys next time on TOTAL DRAMA"

"THE MIX!" Everyone stated as they continued running from the house.


	4. New York City! Part 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Good to see you lovely readers again and all your loveliness! **

**First of all: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Now that we got that out of the way...**

**This is part 1 of a 3 part chapter. **

**So it'll be like:**

**NYC [1]**

**NYC [2]**

**NYC [3]**

**AUS [1]**

**AUS [2]**

**AUS [3] ( - Hey a hint at where we are going next!)**

**Sometimes it may be shorter or longer depending on what happens. **

**If you watch "Will and Grace", I took a scene I love from that show and added it here. **

**I apologize if your character was mainly focused, I'm working in parts. **

**What happens in this chapter is we see the confessional, land in NYC, do a day of exploring, and get into teams. **

**One thing I have to say is that some of your "always have with them" items I have not used yet. It would be weird having 15 of you holding ipods, or laptops. Most of your items will stay with your luggage, so just don't yell at me that they weren't holding a certain something. **

**So my lovely readers, enjoy! :D Smiley face. **

"Welcome back to Total Drama T-" A man with smooth black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow known as Chris McLean said before he was interrupted by his contestants on ANOTHER reality show he was doing.

"The Mix!" Everyone shouted.

"Would you guys stop doing that!" Chris yelled.

They were in a really nice plane. The seats were leather with a mini television in front of everyone of them. The interns were serving the contestants food and drinks as they socialized with each other. The compartments over their heads for storage were platinum and the carpet was a maroon red. They had a nice big area where they could hang and not have to sit down, it was... well nice.

"Contestants gather around!" Chris said as he walked by all the seats and the jacuzzi... did I mention there was a jacuzzi?

"Our first flight will be to New York City! A concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do! The streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you!" **[1] **Chris said.

"I know that from somewhere..." Lilly replied looking out the shiny, squeaky clean windows. "It's from a song... Oh thats gonna bug me all day!"

"ANYWAY!" Chris shouted getting everyones attention "We will be descending there in about an hour. Where I'll show you your teams and you guys can get ready, blah blah blah blah blah!"

"First I'd like to show you two things! Thing number one! This is the confessional!" Chris said pointing to a metal box with a door on it. Well with the jacuzzi on the plane... this is all the money they had left over for the confessional.

"You can send in your secret messages that none of the other campers will know! This is also where you will cast your votes, why don't you say something about what you think so far of the game... or anything else." Chris said with a smile.

Confessionals:

Zakk: "This game seems a hell of a lot cooler then any other game Chris has done, glad to be a part of it... Don't think that because I gave a compliment to the show that I'm "nice"." He puts air quotes over 'nice'.

Ashlee: "These contestants are terrible! I mean look at Lilly, she is about as smart as a loaf of bread!" She breathes while she closes her eyes "... I just need to stay calm... UGH!" She yells in frustration.

Tyler: "I've watched Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. First rule of the game, make friends with AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE..." He says while he looks very serious.

Luke: "This game seems awesome! I totally am gonna throw a party on this awesome plane soon! Wooo hooo!"

Demi: "So far Matilda is the only person I trust, she was the only one that helped me... I'm sure we'll make it far if we can some sort of an alliance."

Lilly: "I love this plane, it's so shiny! OOOOO LOOK A QUARTER!" She bends over and grabs the quarter.

Tyler again: Tyler is looking down and around-. "Where is that quarter I dropped in here?"

Ashlyn: "Hopefully not everyone here is abysmal... Hopefully..."

Winston: "Do I think I got a shot at winning this? Most defiantly..." He said with a smirk.

Rocco: "Some say looks will win you nothing" He smiles and winks at the camera "... I disagree... heh heh heh..."

Kyra: "I'm surrounded by the most intelligent people ever." She says sarcastically... obviously... "This is going to be eeeeeasy."

Robin: "I'm really happy about this game! When I hear we have to sing... I don't know... I'm kind of... Shy... Just... a bit..."

Nathan: "I need a big alliance if I want to survive on this game, then I'll just get each one of them out one by one..."

Timmothy: "I'm gonna love it here! I can't wait to see all the cool places we are going to go... I know I'm a bit younger then everyone else... I hope that doesn't change anything..."

Senri: "I may be sarcastic... but I'm smart... Im like a girl Noah... but I'm not going home early..."

Lucius: "Why am I even on this show... the world is going to end and I'm going to die and... it's all her fault! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KNOW I'M TALKING TO YOU! Why'd she have to leave me!" He looks down sadly.

Reese: He is sitting there with his thinking cap on. "Hmmmm... What prank should I pull on Chris next?... But on a serious note my pranks will only get me so far... Hmm... Maybe something with a balloon?"

Matilda: "I know I can win this, I just need to keep my head in the game!"

Alexander: "Why are in a metal box? I mean I feel a little trapped... what if he throws this box in the water? Where the sharks are? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He runs out of the confessional.

Claudelle: "I will make it far in this game... No one will stand in my way."

Tonia: "I'm gonna keep this game in the palm of my hand... Do you think Zakk is gonna see this?" She gasps and then fluffs her hair. "There... all better!" She smiles.

End of Confessionals: (Eoc)

"Secondly is this!" Chris said walking into a room that had a headshot and the name of every contestant along with a blank one.

"Once you get eliminated from the game..." Chris said with a smile and pulled a button in a locked box which he had opened while everyone was staring at their own pictures.

The blank picture began to go on fire and behind it, it said "Eliminated in: The Plane" **[2]**

"Now normally we will add where you are eliminated once you get... well eliminated. Anyway I'll see you guys in an hour!"

Chris then walked into the cockpit. Leaving the campers in the room before they all headed back to the main area.

The contestants started grouping with people and started conversations.

"I hope I'm on your team!" Demi said to Matilda.

"I know, I hope I'm on your team too!" Matilda replied as they both hugged each other.

"You guys are so giddy." Senri said.

"Some of the guys here are capital "HA" hot!" giggled Lilly.

"Don't you mean capital H hot?" Replied Matilda. **[3]**

"Yea!" She smiled innocently.

"Who do you think is cute!" Demi said, mainly asking Matilda.

"Oh come on ladies! We need to think about the game, we should defiantly have an alliance." Senri said trying to change the subject.

"What if we're not on the same team?" Replied Matilda.

"I'm sure we will figure it out, now back on the subject, who do you like!" Demi said.

"Oh I don't know... we haven't even talked to the guys." said Matilda.

"Why don't we just say hi?" Lilly replied with a confused face.

"Honey, you have a lot to learn about how to talk to boys." Senri said.

"Thats not true, usually I just walk up to a boy and say hi and they instantly like me!" Lilly giggled. The others girls just stared at her for a moment with a blank expression.

"Um... That may be... Just... Never mind..." Senri said trying to say the words before ultimately failing.

The girls continued to talk. Lets go see how some of the guys are doing.

"I say we make a guys alliance." Nathan plainly said.

"Dude, it's been like... not even a day in the game, chill out bro." Luke replied patting Nathan on the back.

"Yea... but still." Nathan said looking over at some of the other groups.

"Yea just calm down man." Winston said, Tyler, Alexander, and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Fine... So... What do you guys wanna talk about?" Nathan said.

"The babes here are smoking!" Luke said.

"Yea, I bet they are all unavailable too." Alexander said looking over at Senri and Lilly, who both giggled before talking to the other girls.

Winston quietly whispered to Alexander. "Those girls are totally crushing on you."

"Yea thats because they think I'm some California surfer dude with no brains but a good body." Alexander replied.

"Better then thinking your some no brained surfer guy without a body." Winston laughed.

"Touche." Alexander replied.

"I think Ash and Zakk are gonna end of up together. They are practically made for each other." Tyler said looking at the two conversant with each other. Along with Reece, Lucius, and Amalia.

"Ugh don't get me started with her." Alexander said glaring at Ashlyn.

"I know she may not be that nice, maybe you just got to get to know her." Nathan said.

"Would someone shut that fortune cookie up?" Alexander said pointing to Nathan. All the guys laughed.

"Well just for future terms maybe we should just make an alliance." Winston said, agreeing with Nathans previous suggestion.

"Fine, if we agree will you cool down?" Luke said laughing.

"Yea I guess so." Winston said.

"Then it's agreed, guys alliance!" Aelxander said. As they all smiled and laughed continuing with their conversations.

Let us head over to Ashlyn, Lucius, Reese, Amalia, and Zakks group.

"Oh come on guys, be a bit more energetic!" Amalia replied poking Lucius as he just leaned on the wall of the plane.

"Energetic, no, what we need to do is have a big enough alliance so no matter what happens we make it to the top 5. Those idiotic boys and girls are probably talking about what is "in" in fashion and who they like on the show." Ashlyn said scowling at the other groups. **(Wow Ashlyn nailed the girls group.)**

"Yea... I mean... who they like on the show... Ridiculous fools..." Zakk said half paying attention to what she was saying and half attention to Tonia who was talking to Claudelle, Robin, and Rocco.

"I think we need to get Rocco out... He probably will try to play us all." Zakk continued as he angrily gripped the handle bar by the snacks as he watched Rocco say something and Tonia laugh.

"Or is someone just jeeeealous." Amalia replied quietly so only he could hear.

"No.. No... I'm not... No!" He said glaring at her. She innocently giggled and looked back at Lucius... Who sighed and continued leaning.

"... He needs to be happier." She said before running over to him and jumping on his back.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Lucius yelled trying to get her off his back.

"Making you talk! Now talk!" She said as she continued to giggle while on his back.

"Ugh...Fools." Ashlyn replied sourly to them. "Looks like us three are the only smart ones here." Ashlyn said.

"Yea... Whatever you say." Reese said as he went into deep thought.

"Trying to think of another mean joke to play on Chris?" Lucius said as he returned with Amalia still on his back.

"Yes...Yes I am." He replied rubbing his hand over his chin like he had an imaginary mustache.

"That last one was really good man." Zakk replied.

"Yea, I liked your artwork on the limo, but what was up with the song? Young isn't the best choice." Reese said.

"I wanted to play a Pantera song, but the fu**(BEEP)** interns said I had to play something "softer" for the beginning of the show to get people "interested"." Zakk said frowning.

"What retards.." Ashlyn said.

"I know right!" Zakk replied, raising both his hands in the air.

They began to go into more of a conversation as we head over to Tonia, Claudelle, Robin, and Rocco.

"Quick, Rocco, say something funny so I can laugh!" Tonia said.

"Um... What?" Rocco replied looking at her strangely.

"HAHAHAHA! Thats a good one Rocco!" Tonia said laughing out loud so someone certain who I shall not name...-cough- Zakk -cough- could hear.

"Is he looking?" Tonia quietly asked Robin. Robin knew she meant Zakk... it was pretty obvious, she nodded. Tonia smiled with herself.

Confessional: (C)

Tonia: "I think Zakk likes me! Thats so awesome! Hes such a bad boy, bad boys are hot! Not saying other guys aren't... but Zakk... he's just... wow..." She swoons.

(Eoc)

"Anyway so Robin, I hear you like to sing?" Claudelle asked.

"Well I do but... not in public..." Robin replied.

"Why not? Singing in public is so much fun, especially if its rock!" Claudelle said air guitar-ing the last part.

"I'm just... sort of... kind of... a tiiiiiiny bit shy." Robin said as Ashlee walked over to them and sat Criss Cross Apple Sauce.

"Hi guys!" Ashlee said with a fake smile.

"Ugh what do **you **want?" Claudelle sneered at her.

"Wh-wh-why are you being so mean?" Ashlee said with a fake sad puppy dog face.

"Oh please! I saw you when Chris hugged you, your some stuck up little girl who uses daddys money to get whatever you want!" Claudelle said glaring at her.

(C)

Ashlee: "Oh... She is going DOWN!"

(Eoc)

Ashlee looked at her with a sad face before turning around and running off.

"Wasn't that a bit... harsh?" Said Robin.

"Nope... Not at all." Replied Claudelle

"Guys I think we should create an alliance." Rocoo said interrupting them.

"Why should we create one with you?" Tonia said tilting her head to the side.

"Because the bigger the alliance, the better. Look at everyone else, all those groups are probably making alliances too." Rocco said looking at the other groups.

"Fine... You think we could bring one more person though?" Tonia said looking over her shoulder at Zakk.

"I'm not sure, not just yet, just get comfy with him so he gains your trust, then we will ask him." Rocco said.

"Fine, but we are NOT voting him off." Tonia said.

"Whatever." Claudelle and Robin said together.

"I can't believe we are going to New York! It's such a beautiful spot!" Tonia said, changing the subject.

"You got that right babe." Zakk said walking over and leaning on the wall behind them.

"Oh thats right, you live in New York right now." Robin said as Tonia started giggling because Zakk called her "babe".

"Yep, and it ain't small." Zakk replied before walking back to Ashlyn, who told him something.

"Hear that? He called me babe!" Tonia squealed.

(C)

Rocco: "I wonder if Zakk is playing Tonia... Oh he is goooood."

(Eoc)

"He sure did." Robin laughed as all of them continued to talk.

Noah, Chef, and Chris are in the cockpit, lets see what's going on.

"Something confuses me Chris." Noah said as he looked at the host.

"What is that Noah?" Chris questioned.

"You said that we would go to some place for 5 days. Unless we are flying around the entire world before we land, it is not going to take us 2 days to get us somewhere. So where will you send them in the days you aren't flying to the next destination?" Noah said using hand movements indicating the importance in his talking.

"Noah Noah Noah, always thinking ahead." Chris said laughing and nodding his head from side to side. "Well what the competitors don't know is that we will be dropping them off by Camp Wawanakwa every time we finish a destination. I mean we don't have all the money in the world you know, when they finish eliminating someone and we take off, we will go back here where we can all relax and pick up the next Total Drama Island camper."

"Interesting." Noah said as he looked over at Chef.

"Chef, will you be making the food for them?" Noah asked with hope.

"Nope, I got a break from all of that! I just get to fly the plane and relax." Chef said with a smile and fist bumped Chris

"Lucky contestants, we had to deal with crap, but when we aren't on the show, he goes all out..." Noah said under his breath as he picked up a book and started reading it.

And now to Timmothy, Kyra, and now Ashlee.

"Ugh that Claudelle is so rude!" Ashlee said.

"And your not?" Kyra said looking up to her. Ashlee glared at her before Kyra said "I'm just saying." while she raised her arm.

"Rude people are so... rude!" Timmothy said pouting.

(C)

Ashlee: "Timmothy is not making it far in this game, he is not cute, kind of annoying, and just usless altogether. Just like that Claudelle... ugh."

Timmothy: "I think me and Ashlee could make really good friends, we are both like the youngest people on this show!"

(Eoc)

"Whatever, I wonder how long it's been." Kyra said looking at a clock on the plane.

"It's been 52 minutes and 39 seconds." Ashlee replied looking at her watch.

"Thats a pretty precise clock." Said Timmothy.

"Yea it is, it was made in Germany! Daddy got me it." Ashlee said showing it to Timmothy.

(C)

Kyra: "Daddy?" She starts laughing hysterically.

(Eoc)

"Well I wonder who is going to be on whose team." Kyra said.

"Maybe It'll be boys vs. girls, technically Chris only did it once in all of the shows in TDI for only one episode. It would be something different." Ashlee said.

"Oh no, that means I'd be alone!" Timmothy said.

"Thats a real shame." Ashlee said as she rolled her eyes.

"Attention Contestants! Everyone please head to the front of the plane! We are now in fabulous New York City!" Chris said from the speakers.

The campers walked over to the door as Chris and Noah walked out of the cockpit and to the door. They both jumped down the blow up slide as did the rest of the campers.

They took the subway to the middle of the city.

"Welcome to New York City in the United States of America! Or U.S.A for short. Now like I said we shall give you guys a break! We will get you settled at the hotel and then let you explore. Tomorrow will be your first challenge though! Now follow me to your hotel." Chris said as the campers went by Central Park before Zakk stood wide eyed at the hotel they were in front of.

"No way! The Plaza? This hotel is like... insanely expensive!" Zakk said with a jaw dropped.

"Trust me... I know..." Chris said through his gritted teeth. Noah just snickered.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Chris said before Robin yelled after him.

"Wait where is our stuff?" She yelled.

"Oh riiiiiight... it's already in your rooms. I hope you get along with your roommate!" Chris snickered before walking into the hotel.

"Well we should get in there right?" Alexander said.

"Yea defiantly." Senri said.

All the contestants walked into the hotel. It was beautiful, plotted plants were everywhere. The chandelier in the middle of the ceiling was eye widening. The contestants walked over to the front desk where a girl with curly red hair and lots of freckles welcomed them.

"Hello all, it's nice to see a reality show staying with us. Anyway I'm supposed to be telling you who your assigned with." She smiled.

"Your all on the same floor and your not allowed to switch, so don't ask." She continued, some of the contestants groaned.

"In room 401, Luke and Lucius." She said handing Luke a key.

"Awesome man!" Luke replied while looking at Lucius who only stared at him before walking to the elevator with him.

"In room 402, Amalia and Lilly." She said handing Amalia the key.

"One thing you should know, don't let me near a stove... I'll burn this place to the ground, I don't know why but I'm not good with fire... at all." Lilly said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just one thing... don't put anything pink in our room." Amalia said.

"FIne, how about purple?" Lilly said.

Amalia shrugged "I'll live... I'm glad I'm near Lucius though." She smiled as they both walked to the elevator.

"In room 403," The girl with a tag named "Jessica" on it said. "Winston and Reese."

"Cool with me." Winston said.

"Hope you sleep with one eye open." Reese said in a dark voice, Winston looked scared until Reece started laughing.

"Don't worry man I'm just kidding." Reese said and Winston felt much more relieved as they walked to the elevator.

"In room 404, Senri and Matilda." Jessica said handing Matilda a key.

"Yay I'm glad I'm sharing a room with you!" Matilda and Senri shared a hug before walking to the elevator.

"In room 405, Tyler and Alexander." Jessica then said handing Tyler a key.

"Thats awesome!" Alexander said while fist bumping Tyler.

"No kidding." Tyler replied.

"I'll make some Cinnamon French toast in the morning too." Alexander said.

"Ooooooh that sounds reeeeally good! Don't talk about food, I'm getting really hungry!" Demi said rubbing her stomach.

"Sorry." Alexander replied before Tyler and him walked to the elevator.

"In room 406," Jessica said. "Demi and Ashlyn."

"Oh perfect... I get stuck with this?" Ashlyn said pointing at Demi. Who only shrugged before taking the keys from Jessica.

(C)

Demi: "Ashlyn should really be nicer if she doesn't want to be eliminated early in the game." She said with a frown.

(Eoc)

"You could be a bit nicer, I mean we are roommates!" Demi said crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Ashlyn said taking the keys from Demi and walking to the elevator.

"This is going to be a looooong night." Demi said following her.

"In room 407, Zakk and Timmothy."

"Well kid, good luck sleeping tonight, I play my screamo music... loud..." Zakk said with a smirk.

'Help me' was all Timmothy mouthed as he walked back to the elevator with Zakk.

"In room 408,Tonia and Robin."

"Yay! I'm glad I'm bunking with you!" Tonia said.

"Same here!" Robin repled hugging Tonia and they both walked back to the elvator.

"I'm even more excited Zakks room is right next to me to!" We hear Tonia said before they got on the elevator.

"Okay. In room 409, Nathan and Rocco." Jessica said tossing the keys to Nathan.

"Cool to meet you man." Rocco said giving Nathan a handshake.

"Same here." Nathan said.

"Room 410, Claudelle and Ashlee."

"You've got to be kidding me!" They said in unison, before quickly glaring at each other.

"I refuse to be- Stop it! No you stop it!" Ashlee and Claudelle said glaring at each other in unison once again.

"Take they key and go." Jessica said handing the key to Claudelle. Ashlee quickly took the key from her and ran off having an angry Claudelle follow her.

"So what about me?" Kyra asked.

"You get your own room, 411." Jessica replied handing her a key.

(C)

Kyra: "Being able to go to sleep, wake up, and do whatever when I want to with no interruptions" She said, then smiled... "I'm gonna like it here."

(Eoc)

"Fine." Kyra smiled and walked towards the elevator.

All the contestants walked back when they were done in their rooms.

"Alright guys, you have 3 hours! Do anything you want, but after 3 hours you need to be at Serendipity 3 for dinner. Here are some cameras, take pictures/videos with them whatever you want." Chris said, everyone nodded and went off in their own directions.

Central Park:

Alexander, Senri, Matilda, Winston, Lilly, and Tyler walked threw the park when they were stopped.

"Hey you guys seem like you want a carriage ride threw the park!" A man said with a smile on his face.

"That actually sounds pretty fun!" Lilly said.

"How much?" Winston asked.

"Only $250 for an 2 hours and thirty minutes!" He said with a fake exclamation that sounded like it was a great deal.

"Well since Chris is paying for it, I say we do it!" Alexander said.

"Yea!" Senri said.

"One problem, the carriage only sits two people, so you'll have to go in groups of two." The man said.

"Thats not a problem." Tyler said.

They all walked over to the carriages.

"So who is going with who?" Matilda asked.

"I'll go with Matilda, I mean... Like... If no one else wants to, I mean I totally understand if you don't want to!" Winston said stuttering a bit.

"Oh don't worry I'd love to go with you." Matilda replied as Tyler gave Winston a secret fist bump of approval. It was pretty obvious he had a crush on her.

"Well I don't care who I go with." Alexnader said.

"I'll go with you." Lilly and Senri said together.

"Well good to know I have some friends here." Tyler laughed.

"Oh sorry." Senri said.

"No its cool." Tyler replied. "I'll go with either of you."

"It's fine, I actually want to ask Tyler something. You two can go together." Lilly said.

(C)

Senri: "YES YES YES YES YES!... I mean... Yea... It's cool... Whatever...I could've gone with Tyler... I didn't really care that I went with Alexander."

(Eoc)

"Then it's settled." Alexander said while he and Senri got in one carriage and Tyler and Lilly got in the other.

Statue of Liberty:

Reese, Zakk, Robin, Claudelle, Nathan, and Tonia were walking up the stairs of the Statue of Liberty.

"Why is this staircase so Fu**(BEEP) **long!" Zakk complained.

"I know, my legs are getting really sore!" Tonia said rubbing her leg.

"We will get to the top sooner or later!" Nathan said sitting down and using his inhaler.

"Hopefully it will be sooner." Claudelle whined.

"Well we just got to keep on going." Robin said.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this..." Reese said also sitting on the stairs.

"I wish we had some sort of flying device." Nathan said.

"Nerd." Zakk coughed inbetween breaths. Nathan only glared.

"Come on guys we got to be close!" Tonia said as some guy walked behind her staring at her butt.

"What do **YOU **want?" Zakk said running up to the guy and pushing him up to the wall.

"I'm just going up the stairs, man, calm down!" The guy said lifting his arms up in defeat.

"Is staring at her ass going to help you?" Zakk growled in a metal tone. Pointing to Tonia.

"He did **WHAT?"** Tonia yelled, she looked at the guy and nailed him where Chris usually gets kicked, kneaded, or ran over by a motorcycle a lot. He squealed in pain before running up the steps.

"That'll show him." Claudelle laughed.

"No kidding." Zakk said.

"Guys I think were almost there!" Robin yelled looking up and the group got up and continued to walk up the stairs.

Empire State Building:

Timmothy, Kyra, Rocco, Demi, Amalia, Luke, Lucius and Ashlee were all standing in a line.

"This is gonna be FORVER!" Demi said looking at the long line to buy tickets to go into the bulding.

"Yea but it'll be worth it when we get in there!" Amalia said.

"Totally." Rocco said winking at Amalia, who kind of shuffled around in a embarrassed kind of way.

"I wanted to go to Central Park!" Ashlee said.

"Well you told us that after we had already split up, and you are not going alone." Kyra said.

"It's gonna be alright brah, it's gonna be so cool way up there!" Luke said looking up.

"Well if we get up there and the building collapses don't say I didn't warn you." Lucius said as he looked up.

"Don't do that! I'm afraid of heights and your not making this trip any better!" Ashlee said.

"Yea! You need to be more in spirit!" Timmothy said.

"I'm hungry... How much longer must we wait?" Demi growled.

"It can't be to much longer, the line ends right there!" Rocco said pointing to the person in front of him.

"Next?" A guy with black hair with a bored expression said as the contestants walked up to him.

"Hi we'd like 8 tickets to the 86'th floor please!" Amalia said.

"Whatever, That'll be $140.88" **[4] **The guy said ringing up the total.

"Alright everyone put in your share." Kyra said as they paid.

"Just step over there for the elevator." The guy said.

They all walked into the building to see another huge line to get to the elevator.

"You've got to be kidding me." They all said unison.

Central Park:

Alexander and Senri

"It's a beautiful park. Isn't it?" Alexander said.

"Yea... It's so romantic." Senri said, then completely freaked.

"I mean, not like... kissy kissy romance... I mean like as in couples, you know old people? Not that old people don't kiss or anything I just... oh never mind." Senri continued.

(C)

Alexander: "Is she hitting on me? That really reminds me of a girl who likes a guy and then starts to stutter... I watch way to much television." He said.

(Eoc)

"No I get what you mean." Alexander replied while behind his back Senri face palmed.

"So tell me about yourself." Senri said trying to start up a conversation.

"Well my name is Alexander as you already know. My parents were big in the cooking industry. My father was a famous cook, and my mother was a lawyer. With his skills and her money they made "Le Cordon Bleu", its very popular I know. I loved cooking when I was younger, from making omelets in the morning, to macaroni and cheese at night. Now I make Clam Chowder, and all sort of meals" He smiled. Senri was very interested.

"How did you shoot your father when you were three." Senri asked curiously.

"I blame my cousin for that, he brought over this paintball gun once and while they weren't looking I guess I somehow picked it up and shot it at my father in the back of the head... Don't worry though he was fine." Alexander said.

"I see." Senri replied.

"Hey look it's Tyler and Lillys carriage!" Alexander said looking across the way to see it.

Central Park:

Tyler and Lilly

"Umm Tyler, I have a question... What do you do when you really like someone?" Lilly asked not thinking of the awkwardness that would be brought upon them.

"You've got a crush on my friend Alexander don't you?" Tyler said while they were riding through the park.

Lilly gasped "How'd you know?" She said.

"I could tell, you want to ask him out don't you?" Tyler smiled, Lilly looked at him like a big brother. He wasn't uncomfortable with the conversation, yet he actually cared what would happen.

"Yea... A little... Would you help me?" She asked hopefully.

"Well I was going to sit around and do nothing for an hour, so I guess so." Tyler laughed.

"Well if you want to sit around and do nothing I can wait." Lilly said with a smile.

"I meant... It was a... Nevermind." Tyler said back.

"Anyway, Alexander is big into cooking, likes to eat food, likes to make food." Tyler said.

"Oh my god no way! I do too! I just...can't cook it... I like to eat it though!" Lilly squealed.

"Well your on a start. Just talk to him, find out what he also likes. Those are the basics." Tyler said.

"Hey guys!" Alexander said.

"Well speak of the devil." Tyler said to himself.

"Hiiiii!" Lilly said back.

"Hey guys want to switch?" Tyler asked trying to help Lilly accomplish her goal.

"Sure whatever, Lilly come on over!" Alexander laughed, Senri wasn't to happy but played along and got in the carriage with Tyler.

"Ello Senri!" Tyler said in a british accent.

"Oh hi Tyler." Senri sadly replied.

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked. "Was my british accent that terrible?"

"No no no not that." She laughed. "It's just I wish I was with Alexander."

"Wait, do you like him?" Tyler asked wide eyed.

"Yea I do, I know it's kind of early but he's just so..." Senri sighed. " I just don't want to be all that sarcastic and mean around him."

"Oh no..." Tyler said behind Senris' back,

(C)

Tyler: "... This is not going to end well is it..."

(Eoc)

"Would you help me?" Senri asked pleading Tyler.

"Well... Um... I jus-" Tyler began.

"Pretty pretty pretty please! Just see if he even likes me. Please?" Senri begged.

"Well... I guess I can do that." Tyler said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Senri replied hugging Tyler, who still had a worried expression.

Winston and Matilda:

"So, Matilda, thats a nice name." Winston said playing it cool.

"Winston is a pretty nice name as well." Matilda replied looking around the park.

"This place is awesome! You know how many movies have been filmed here?" Winston said.

"No, how many?" Matilda asked.

"Well over 300, GhostBusters, When Harry Met Sally, Men in Black 2, but those are just some examples." Winston said.

"Wow thats a lot of movies." Matilda giggled.

"Yea, so your a gymnast?" Winston asked, trying to start a conversation she'd be more involved with.

"Oh yea, I'm very flexible, I've been doing gymnastics for years now." Matilda replied.

"Thats nice...Hey look its Tyler and Senri, they're hugging?" Winston said, shocked.

"Oh my god they are so hooking up!" Matilda squealed.

"Wow, the odds we would run into them here, this park is huge!" Winston said.

"Is that really the point?" Matilda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... I guess not." Winston said.

"Thats so cool! I'll totally ask her what happened when we get off." Matilda said.

(C)

WInston: He just sighs.

(Eoc)

Statue of Liberty:

"We are finally at the t-... What?" Robin said but yelled the end.

"What is wr-... No Way..." Was all Zakk said as he got to the top.

People were EVERYWHERE, there was absolutely no room, tourists were taking pictures and it was over crowded.

"Your telling me we came up here to not even see ANYTHING?" Reese yelled, which drew some attention.

"No we'll be able to see something... In a couple days." Nathan said.

Tonia just stared at everyone and then looked back to the contestants.

"If we do this, can we go eat?" Tonia asked.

"Sure." Zakk said.

"OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAY!" Was all that was hear as Tonia ran in the crowd throwing people to the side.

"Daaaaaaaaamn." Was all Zakk said as he and the other contestants followed her to get a really nice view.

(C)

Zakk: "Did you SEE that? Girls got a sexy devil in her ready to mess with ANYTHING that gets in her way..." He sighs. "Ah! No! Got to keep my head in the game... Tonia..." He sighs again.

Tonia: I don't usually act like that, but I was really hungry.

(Eoc)

"Wow... It was sort of worth the wait." Nahan said as he looked out.

"The windows could be cleaner though." Tonia said.

"Yea that would be better... Do they have a bathroom up here?" Claudelle asked.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Reese said.

"Alright quick picture and then we shall leave!" Robin said as she pulled out a camera and some random guy took their picture.

"Nice picture, now lets go!" Claudelle said as they all ran down the stairs.

Empire State building:

"Finally we are now in the building!" Luke said.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Lucius said as Amalia jumped on his back.

"Yes way!... Guys your gonna hate me for telling you this." Amalia said looking up ahead.

"What is it?" Ashlee asked.

"Well... We still have to go through security." She said, which the campers groaned.

"I'm out." Kyra said walking out but Rocco grabbed her arm.

"No way, we did not wait here all day to just leave! We still have 2 hours until Chris wants us at Serendipity 3!" Rocco said.

"Fine, but after this there better be no more lines!" Demi said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"No kidding." Lucius said

After another hour of waiting they had made it to the front.

"Alright next?" A scruffy man wearing a security outfit and black and yellow bandana.

They all put their stuff on the conveyer belt and when finally were done they went on a special elevator to the 86th floor.

"I'm really freaked out right now." Ashlee said.

"We can do this!" Timmothy said as he helped her walk out of the elevator.

"Thanks Timmothy!" She said with a smile.

(C)

Ashlee: "Timmothy is someone I can take advantage of with my cuteness and make him my minion... MWAHAHAHA" She laughs evilly.

(Eoc)

"Wow the view here is actually kind of nice." Lucius said.

"Yea it is." Amalia said who had gotten off his shoulders when the security guard had told her too.

"So how are you doing?" Rocco asked Kyra.

"A lot better since you got here." Kyra replied with obvious sarcasm.

"Awww thats really nice." Rocco said smiling.

Kyra just frowned and walked away. When he wasn't looking she made the smallest blush ever.

"Well we should start heading back, lets get a quick picture!" Timmothy said pulling out a camera.

Kyra took the camera and set it on a timer before running over and getting the picture taken.

"Say: It took a hell of a long time to get here!" Demi smiled.

They laughed as the picture got taken.

Lilly and Alexander:

"So I heard you like to cook." Lilly asked.

"Yea I do, it's been a part of my family for awhile." Alexander said.

"Thats nice, I wish I could cook, I... kind of... burn things to the ground." She said.

"I could help you if you want." Alexander asked.

"That would be soooo nice!" Lilly giggled.

"I mean as long as you don't burn me to the ground." Alexander laughed.

"I can't promise you anything." Lilly said. Alexander laughed but Lilly did not.

"Why are you laughing?" Lilly asked, Alexander looked at her with a worried expression.

"Um... Nevermind." Alexander replied.

"Alright your time is up." The man in the front said as he went to the outside where the two saw Tyler, Senri, Matilda, and Winston waiting for them.

"Hey guys saw you made it back!" Matilda said.

"Man we have some huge news for you. We saw Senri and Tyler hugging." Winston whispered to Alexander.

"Whoa didn't see that coming." Alexander replied.

"Yea, Matilda is going to ask Senri for details." Winston said.

"Lets take a picture, I mean Chris did give us these cameras." Tyler said pulling out a camera from his bag.

They all took a picture.

"Aw crap we have to be at that restaurant in like 15 minutes!" Matilda said looking at her watch, they all started running to the restaurant.

Senrendipity 3:

All the contestants walked into the small resturant, there was a small store they walked through before entering the small dining area.

"You guys are up-stairs." A waitress said behind the desk.

They all walked up stairs to see Chef, Noah, and obviously Chris.

"Good to see you all somehow managed to arrive at the same time. Anyway, now that your here it's time to tell you your teams! You will be with these people in your challenges, and your elimination Ceremonies." Chris smiled.

"Lets hurry, I'm really hungry!" Tonia said.

"On team Rock w-" Chris said but was interrupted by Noah laughing.

"Rock? What a lame team name. What are the others, Paper and Scissors?" Noah laughed.

"Anyway! On team Rock we have..." Chris said making it dramatic.

"Zakk." Chris said.

"Tyler." Chris said.

"Ashlee." Chris said, Tyler and Zakk made a mini groan.

"Reese." Zakk smiled, Tyler just wondered if any of his friends would be on his team.

"Robin." Robin shyly walked over and sat at a table with Tyler, Zakk, Reece, and Ashlee.

"Claudelle." Claudelle happily walked over and sat next to Robin.

" and Demi" Chris said, she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Now on team... Paper..." Chris said hearing Noah laughing behind him.

"Alexander." Chris said.

"Ashly-... Ash." He said cooly and calmly. Ashlyn glared at him before walking over and sitting at the table with Alexander.

"Nathan." Chris said as the guy walked over and fist bumped Alexander.

"Kyra." Kyra rolled her eyes before waked over and sat down.

"Tonia and Luke." Chris said speeding up the process as the two walked over and sat down.

"and Lucius." Chris finished as Lucius walked over and sat down by Ashlyn since she was the only one he kind of knew.

"Lastly on team Scissors... Would you shut up!" Chris said as he pointed to a laughing Noah.

"Ugh, Winston, Timmothy, Amalia, Lilly, Senri, Rocco, and Matilda." Noah said.

"I was trying to make it dramatic!" Chris said.

"Well all of them knew they were on a team, it wasn't a big surprise." Noah replied.

"Oh whatever! Anyway, meet your new teammates! You may like them or hate them, I don't frankly care! As long as drama is involved I'm happy!" Chris smiled.

"Now everyone can eat and then go to sleep, your first challenge will begin at 6 in the morning... sharp." Chris said, every single contestant groaned.

"I suggest getting the Frozen Chocolate, it's really tasty." The girl who was behind the desk in the front said as she walked up the stairs.

"Did anyone ask you?" Noah glared.

"Hey! Don't be mean to the very...very... VERY... nice lady." Chris smiled, winking at the girl, who giggled.

"Hey Chris, where did you put your wedding ring?" Noah asked with a smirk.

"It's... being resized." Chris said looking down.

"Yea, in your pocket, whore!" **[5] **Noah glared, the girl smacked Chris upside the face before walking out.

"5 words... Bitch-Slap-To-The-Face!" Luke laughed but was quickly shushed by Chris.

"Well people, we shall see you tomorrow for the next challenge! Good night!" Chris said as he rubbed his cheek where he was slapped.

**It's weird, I got this chapter out a lot faster, and it was much longer. **

**I think introducing everyone is kind of boring because you have to keep doing the same thing, while this it's like I finally am in the drivers seat. **

**I frankly don't know or care. **

**Here are the teams in case you need to know:**

**Rock:**

**Robin**

**Tyler**

**Zakk**

**Claudelle**

**Ashlee**

**Reese**

**Demi**

**Paper:**

**Alexander**

**Luke**

**Tonia**

**Kyra**

**Ashlyn**

**Lucius **

**Nathan**

**Scissors:**

**Winston**

**TImmothy**

**Senri**

**Rocco**

**Matilda**

**Lilly**

**Amalia**

**Pointless Facts:**

**1. Zakk is the first contestant to use the confessional. Also being the first male.**

**2. Ashlee is the first female to use the confessional. **

**3. Tyler is the first contestant to use the confessional twice. Also being the first male.**

**4. Tonia is the first female to use it twice. **

**5. Zakk is officially the character that has said the F-word on the show the most, saying it twice, while Ashlyn has only said it once. **

**6. This story indicates that Chris is married. **

**[1] = Even though Lilly has not said it yet, this is part of the song "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. **

**[2] = This is a reference to the way someone is eliminated in "Hell's Kitchen."**

**[3] = This is something the character "London Tipton" says in the show " The Suite Life of Zack and Cody."**

**[4] = A funny scene between Will and Grace in the T.V show "Will and Grace" **

**I love your reviews and messages so keep them coming!**

**I do not own ANYTHING... Just in case you missed it in the top.**

**Until we meet again my lovely readers!**


	5. New York City! Part 2

**Alright guys, I am going to have to make New York into 4 parts. **

**I had a personal problem, and then I got sick, so I apologize for this chapter being so late. D: Frowney Face! Don't be angry with me! D:**

**Anyway enjoy the next part!**

"Good morning contestants! It's nice to see all of your beautiful faces!" Chris smiled as he looked at all the contestants in front of him who were either growling or half asleep.

"Beautiful? You called them annoying smart asses who-" Noah began but Chris quickly gave him a girly slap to the face which shut Noah up.

"Anyway! New York is a place for shopping, so many shops, everywhere you look, shop shop shop shop shop restaurant shop shop shop you get my point!" Chris said.

"Your first challenge is to go shopping!" Chris smiled. The girls...mostly Lilly... squealed in excitement.

"What's the catch?..." Tyler asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I know Chris and there has to be a catch." Tyler shrugged.

"Nice observation Tyler... The catch is that you won't be shopping for yourselves. You will be shopping for these 3 nerds." Chris said as three guys walked out.

The first one had very curly red hair with many freckles, he had huge glasses and braces, he was wearing plaid shorts that were red and green, a tucked in white T-shirt that said "I love WoW", and socks that stretched all the way up to his knees and brown tie up shoes.

The second one did not have braces or glasses, he had a long sleeve brown shirt that had "Why did the ice cube get divorced? His wife said he was too cold." In small letters while "cold" was in blue to represent ice. He also had shorts that had blue stripes and little yellow pac-man on it. He had flip-flops on, and a bandana.

The third one was wearing a gigantic black hat, gold pants... you heard me... gold colored pants... He also had a blue sweater and sneakers. Nothing to bad... except the pants... about this nerd.

Lilly almost screamed, most of the others laughed.

"Hey we are not nerds!" Said Nerd #1.

"Yea we have names!" Said Nerd #2.

"My name is Micheal." Said Nerd #3... a.k.a Micheal.

"My name is Greg and he is Bill." Said Nerd #2 a.k.a Greg referring to Nerd #1 a.k.a Bill.

"Yea whatever I don't frankly care!" Chirs said. "Anyway, what I want you guys to do is to turn these three... guys... into guys who could get a date as fast as me." Chris finished as he smiled and did a little pose.

"Well then that will be easy, dip them in some mud and make them hold a sign that says "Don't date me" and they'll win for sure." Noah said with a bored face, Chris gave him a death glare before looking back to the campers.

"You have a budget of $200 dollars each, whoever wins this challenge gets a prize." Chris smiled.

"Oh... you also have 2 hours!... starting... 15 minutes ago, if you are even a second late, you are disqualified! The interns will let you know where were meeting because frankly I'm to lazy... oh and now you only have 1 hour and 43 minutes." Chris smiled. All the groups started running in different directions with a nerd following them.

"Oh wait! I forgot to me-... Oh well they're all gone." Chris said "trying" to get their attention before the contestants left.

Team Rock:

Nerd: Greg

Zakk, Ashlee, Tyler, Robin, Reese, Claudelle, and Demi were all running down the street.

"Okay well lets get a game plan." Tyler said.

"Lets make him go get his hair done, it will take the longest, maybe a half an hour. Then we can use the rest of the time shopping." Demi suggested.

"Good Idea, lets go team!" Tyler said.

(C)

Tyler: "Did I take the role of leader? Sure... I am very confident in my team...we rock!... Oh that was baaaad." He said as he realized how bad of a joke he just made.

(Eoc)

Team Rock ran into a hair salon and ran up to the woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me, we'd like this guy to get his hair done. How much would that be?" Ashlee asked in the cutest voice ever. Obviously trying to suck up to the woman to get a discount.

"Well sweetie, overall maybe $60 dollars." The woman replied spraying some hairspray in her hair.

"That is a lot..." Reese said.

"Yea but we don't have all the time to get to another one. This one will have to do." Zakk said.

"Fine we will do it. Now go on Greg, we will see you in a little bit." Tyler said.

"Wait what do you guys want to do with his hair?" the woman asked.

(C)

Ashlee: "Tyler was trying to take the role of the leader... I'm not going to let that happen." She smiled.

(Eoc)

"Oh do Gregs hair like this!" Ashlee said pushing Tyler over.

"You do have good hair." They all said.

"Fine, just remember w-" Tyler began.

"Yea we know we know! Better hat, get a tie, long sleeve shirt, black pants, shoes, blah blah blah now lets go!" Ashlee said.

Claudelle scowled "She's such a brat." She whispered to Robin.

Team Rock ran out of the hair salon and towards the stores.

Team Paper:

Nerd: Micheal

Team Scissors were walking around in a store called S and E **[1] **looking for outfits.

"Should he wear jeans?" Asked Nathan.

"No he should wear a cowboy hat like Geoff! Geoff is cool so it has to work the same way!" Luke said.

"Just because they put on a hat doesn't make them cool." Lucius said. "We should make him wear something dark... like our souls." Lucius continued.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"What about these?" Asked Micheal as he pulled out a long sleeve plaid blue and white shirt.

"No!" They all said. Micheal frowned.

"Look at this!" Kyra said, they all walked over to see a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest.

"Why are we copying Tylers look?" Ashlyn said.

"Well we aren't totally copying him. He has a maroon vest." Alexander said.

"It's a vest." Ashlyn scowled back.

"Just because one person wears something doesn't mean everyone else is copying them!" Alexander scowled back.

"You want to go Goody-Goody?" Ashlyn yelled.

"GUYS! Not now! We are in the middle of a challenge! Just lets work with the vest and shirt, how much?" Tonia asked.

"$39.95." Kyra said.

"Lets work with that, now come on we still got to find jeans!" Tonia said.

(C)

Alexander: "God why does she have to be so rude? This is why I didn't like Duncan in Season 1, 2, and 3. He thinks he is so cool because he breaks the rules and be mean! Ashlyn is at the top of my elimination list."

(Eoc)

Team Scissors:

Nerd: Bill

"Well I say we let him get what he wants." Winston suggested.

"Yea but what he wants isn't good. It's not going to win us this challenge." Rocco said.

"Well could I get this cowboy hat?" Bill asked as he put a black cowboy hat on. "It actually is really cool." Bill continued as he walked around and kind of posed in it.

"I don't think so, we have a challenge to win! We need to make you look hot." Senri said. "Which isn't going to be easy." Senri continued under her breath.

"I don't know guys the hat looks kind of cool." Amalia said not even looking at it..

"Your not even looking at it." said Timmothy.

"Yes I am." She said looking at him.

"No you weren't." Timmothy replied.

"Yes I was." She said.

"No you weren't." He replied.

"Yes." She repleid.

"No." He replied.

"Yes." She repleid.

"No." He replied.

"Yes." She repleid.

"No." He replied.

"Yes!" She repleid.

"No!" He replied.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"No!" He yelled.

"Ugh never mind!" She said as she threw her arms up in defeat and walked away.

"How much is the cowboy hat?" Senri asked.

"$12.95." Bill said looking at it.

"And you reeeally want it?" Lilly asked.

"Yea! It's so cool!" Bill said.

"Fine we will take the darn hat and go." Senri said as she grabbed the hat and walked over to the cash register to buy it.

"I still say it's a bad idea." Rocco said.

"Lets get this T-shirt and these boots." Lilly said.

"A cowboy look?" Senri asked.

"Well were getting the hat aren't we?" Winston said.

"Lets get it and go." Amalia said as Team Scissors walked to the register and out the door.

Team Rock:

Nerd: Greg

Team Rock, excluding Tyler, ran through the streets looking for clothes.

"We need something Punk and Rocking." Said Zakk.

"No something sweet and innocent." Robin suggested.

"I have to agree with Zakk." Said Ashlee.

"Oh what do you know about rock?" Scowled Claudelle.

"My daddy has taken me to a lot of rock concerts." Ashlee said innocently back.

"Ugh would you two shut up! We got to keep moving." Zakk annoyingly said to them.

"Ok Grouchy." Robin said.

"Let's just think of something and go." Demi said as she looked around the city,

Thats when they heard the most awful sound ever... The Ding.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zakk yelled.

"Oh trust me, I am most defiantly NOT kidding you." Chris smiled as he appeared from behind a bus.

"You've got 30 seconds to think of a song and start singing." Noah said as he to was smiling and appearing from behind the bus.

"What are you smiling for?" Claudelle asked.

"That fact that you get to be tortured kind of humors me." Noah plainly said.

"Now you have 15 seconds." Chris smiled.

"Ok I got an idea but your not going to like it, Zakk and Reese." Demi said before running over and saying the song to the intern.

_Demi:_

_Hello Seatlle, I am a mountaineer,_

_in the hills and highlands._

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots,_

_and awake in your house. _

The others quickly caught on and started singing the song as well.

_Claudelle and Robin:_

_Hello Seattle, I am a manta ray,_

_deep beneath the blue waves. _

_I'll crawl the sandy bottoms of puget sounds,_

_and construct a summer home._

_Ashlee:_

_Hello Seattle, I am a crescent moon,_

_shining down on your face._

_I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill,_

_and descend inside of you. _

Zakk and Reese were glaring at Demi for the song choice but they had to sing it to stay in the competition.

_Zakk:_

_Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse,_

_feeling warm in your sand. _

_I sing about the tide and the ocean surf,_

_rolling in the evening breeze. _

While the mini instrumental was going on, many others came and watched the contestants, not making Robin or any of the others any happier.

_Reese:_

_Hello Seattle, I am an albatross,_

_on the docks and your boats. _

_I sail above your inlets and interstates,_

_through the rain and open wind. _

_Claudelle:_

_Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse,_

_throwing beams of bright lights._

_Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun,_

_taken heed from everyone._

Robin sings the next part while blushing at everyone as they stare at her.

_Robin:_

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer,_

_in the hills and highlands._

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots._

_Everyone:_

_Take me above your light. Carry me through the night. Hold me secure in flight. Sing me to sleep tonight._

_Everyone: (In parentheses = Demi)_

_Take me above your light. (Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer.) Carry me through the night. (In the hills and highlands.) Hold me secure in flight. (I fall asleep in hospital parking lots.)_

_Everyone: (Demi included)_

_Sing me to sleep tonight._

The song ended to any cheers and woops from the audience, some people put money by their feet.

"Hey, we are not a charity!" Zakk yelled.

"Wait, we could use this to help pay for the clothes!" Demi happily said.

"We made about $30." Ashlee said, pocketing $10.

"Lets use that to our advantage!" Said Robin as they ran off to by jeans.

They ran and got some black pants with a million pockets and then got some sneakers, white sneakers, white sneakers with a panda on them... Don't think they can any better? It says "Total Drama Island Is Awesome!" On the other side, I know, it just got better.

"So we have awesome shoes, and pants, we still need a black shirt... maybe some sunglasses." Claudelle said.

"Hey look that sign over there says "Sunglasses half off!"." Ashlee said.

Team Rock ran over and started looking at the glasses.

"Wait. All of these are pink!" Zakk exclaimed.

"These ones kind of look black." Reese said as he picked up a pair of glasses.

"Those are purple..." Claudelle said.

"Ohhhh... Nevermind." Reese said putting them back.

"How much time do we have?" Zakk asked.

"Wait, who was keeping time?" Demi asked, all of them got wide eyed.

"TYLER!" They all yelled as they ran out of the store.

Team Scissors:

Nerd: Bill

"Well black jeans are way better then blue jeans." Senri said.

"That is absolutely false!" Rocco replied.

"Blue jeans are so, not black! I frankly don't like jeans in general." Senri replied.

"Oh come on, think about it, black jeans? What are you wearing, A BLACK HOLE?" Rocco shouted.

"Are you calling me fat?" Senri yelled.

"No no no no! Of co-" Rocco tried to apologize but was interrupted by Timmothy.

"Come on guys! We gotta find pants of some sort! We have a half an hour! It'll take us at least 20 minutes to get back and he has to be dressed by then!" **[4]** Timmothy yelled. Everyone stared at him, even Bill.

"Fine, I'll go with blue jeans." Rocco said.

(C)

Senri: "I can not believe he called me fat! Oh he is going down, DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!" She yells as she slams her fist on the small table in the confessional.

Rocco: "I did not call her fat! Anyway if this blue jeans idea does not work and we lose. I am SOOOO gonna rub her face in it... Maybe that isn't the best idea..."

Lilly: "Hmmm... AH HA! EMPIRE STATE OF MIND! ALICIA KEYS AND JAY-Z! IN YOUR FACE MCLEAN!" She yells in triumph.

Chris McLean: "Yea... You got me sooooo badly." He rolls his eyes.

Noah: "I heard Chris, sarcasm is my thing damn it!" Noah glares at the camera, pretending the audience is Chris.

(Eoc)

Team Paper:

Nerd: Micheal

All of Team Paper were looking around at Redingdales. **[2]**

"This place is so fancy." Luke said as he looked around wide eyed.

"Just find some pants and lets go." Tonia whispered.

"I got some!" Nathan whispered.

"How much?" Kyra asked.

Nathan gulped. "$100." Everyone gasped.

"How much time do we have?" Ashlyn asked.

"...6 minutes." Alexander said as he looked at his watch.

"6 FU**[BEEP] **MINUTES?" Yelled Ashlyn out loud, which caused many stares.

"Take the pants and RUN LIKE HELL!" Yelled Lucius.

They grabbed the pants and ran outside and down the street.

The people at the store called the cops and ran outside to follow Team Paper.

"Listen everyone, the main priority is to get Micheal and the clothes so Chris, I'm sure he will bail us out of jail. SO WHATEVER YOU DO, MAKE SURE MICHEAL AND THE PANTS STAY AWAY FROM THE COPS!" Yelled Alexander, soon enough, foot patrols of the po-po started running after them.

In a dramatic and bold move, Ashlyn turned around and threw a trash can at one, it hit him straight in the forehead before falling to the ground.

"BULLS EYE BITCH!" Yelled Ashlyn as they continued running.

It all seemed peaceful until out of nowhere one of the contestants got tackled by a cop.

Everyone turned around and gasped.

"Go on without me!" Yelled the contestant.

"Keep running!" Alexander yelled.

"NO LUKE!" Yelled Nathan as they kept running except a Luke who had tripped.

"AH CRAP!" Luke yelled.

"What now?" Yelled Tonia.

"Keep running! Kyra and Luke will catch up!" Alexander yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Ashlyn as she had turned around to throw a trash can but got tazed by a tazer.

"YOU MOTHER FU-uuu...u...uuuu...u..." Yelled Ashlyn before falling down.

Lucius, Nathan, Micheal, Tonia, and Alexander kept running as fast as they could, pushing people away as they ran down the streets.

"You guys better make it!" Yelled Nathan before he turned around and tackled some of the cops chasing them.

"NO NATHAN!" Lucius and Tonia yelled.

"MAKE A LEFT NOW!" Alexander said pushing a slow Micheal to the left.

All of them kept running when a car swerved up and blocked their path.

This did not stop them well... most of them. Alexander pulled Micheal over the car and continued running, Tonia had no trouble getting over but Lucius slipped while trying to get over the car. When he slipped the cops ran over and tackled him down.

Tonia, Alexnader, and Micheal kept running as fast as they could.

"I see Chris up ahead!" Tonia yelled as in fact, Chris and Noah were up there at the corner of Central Park waiting for the contestants.

Alexander, Micheal, and Tonia heard a whirling noise above them, when they looked up they in fact saw-

"A HELICOPTER? REALLY?" Yelled an exhausted Alexander.

They all started yelling as the cops told them to "Stop! Stop right now! You better stop running or were gonna do something! Stop!".

Up ahead Chris and Noah watched in upmost shock as 2 players of Team Paper and their nerd were running from cops and a helicopter.

"This is going to be one fun show." Chris smiled.

"I hope you know that the others are probably going to jail... or juvie for god knows how long. You will have to bail them out, since they are running away and resisting arrest, thats going to be a ton load of cash." Noah smiled.

Chris watched for a moment before crying.

"There there now stupid." Noah said patting Chris's back.

Team Rock:

Nerd: Greg

Team Rock burst through to see an annoyed Tyler and Greg waiting for them

"Where in the hell have you guys been?" Tyler asked.

"Sorry, Chris, singing, sneakers, pandas, purple sunglasses, it's a long story! But we are here, how much time do we have?" Asked Reese.

"4 minutes." Tyler said, which caused gasps.

"Calm down, the place we are meeting Chris is a block away, follow me." Tyler said.

"Is anyone going to say anything on my hair?" Greg asked.

"Nice, very... Tylerish." Robin said.

"I hope that is a compliment." Tyler said.

"So what did you guys get me?" Greg asked.

"Well we got you some black pants, awesome white sneakers... OH MY GOD!" Yelled Claudelle.

"WHAT!" Everyone asked.

"Um... We forgot about a shirt." She shyly said.

"WHAT?" Tyler and Greg yelled.

"That is insane! We need to find a shirt for me!" Greg yelled.

"We don't have time to go back, you'll just have to be topless, that isn't a problem... Is it?" Asked Zakk with a growl.

"No no no no." Greg said,

"I though you said you had everything?" Tyler asked Ashlee.

"I w-" Ashlee said before she was interrupted.

"Your 9, what was I thinking of letting a 9 year old in charge." Tyler asked himself, which got a glare from Ashlee.

(C)

Ashlee: "Claudelle and Tyler don't like me. Since Claudelle and Robin are stupidly so tight, I must get Reese, Demi, and Zakk to like me to avoid elimination."

Claudelle: "Yes!" She yells with her fist up in the air. "Tyler will gladly help me vote off Ashlee, now all I need is either Demi, Reese, or Zakk... I don't trust Reese very much, but Zakk and Demi are gladly welcomed to be in my vote against Ashlee."

Robin: "I don't know why, but Zakk kind of scares me at time..."

Reese: "Hmm... Yea a water balloon will do nicely... OH and tarter sauce... YEEEEA!" Obviously thinking of a prank for Chris.

Zakk: "I only trust Reese on my team... Maybe if I can get Tyler and Demi to join me we can rid the others. then get rid of Demi. Tyler. Then finally Reese... I hope Tiana is doing well.

Tyler: "Wow we are screwed, unless somehow another team stole something and got the cops to chase them and take them down one by one until no one is left to give the clothes to their nerd to dress up and impress Chris enough to make us not lose... We. Are. Screwed."

Demi: "There seems to be a lot of tension going on in the group, I shall use this to my advantage."

(Eoc)

Team Scissors:

Nerd: Bill

No drama with this team, they arrived soon after Chris and Noah watched the helicopter come down the street. They to watched in shock as Micheal, Tonia, and Alexander ran down the street.

Team Paper:

Nerd: Micheal

"I... Can't do it..." Alexander quietly said to Tonia.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tonia back.

"I'm to tired to keep going, you need to..." Alexander said before panting a bit. "Get Micheal to Chris... Tell Chris what happened... Good luck." Alexander said before falling to the ground with a "Thud."

"NOOOOOO!" Yelled Senri and Lilly from Team Scissors, which they got strange awkward looks from the others.

Tonia and Micheal hurried as fast as they could. Tonia was holding all the clothes and about 100 feet away when Team Rock ran by Chris.

No Team:

Zakk looked over and saw Tonia struggling. She was close to just falling and giving up.

"NOOOOO!" Zakk yelled before running towards her.

Most everyone had their jaw dropped at the sudden change of events. Especially Team Rock.

"Zakk?" Tonia asked with a smile as she was about to pass out.

"You are not going to get eliminated!" **[3]** Zakk yelled before he picked her up and started running back, followed very closely by cops.

"Wow... He totally likes her." Chris chuckled.

"No s**[BEEP] **Sherlock..." Noah said, which made Chris frown.

Ashlee quickly saw an opportunity. She turned around and said something to Team Rock.

"If Tonia does not make it in the next minute, her team loses automatically and we have a better shot at winning!" She whispered.

"I don't like getting in Zakk's way, but we have to so we don't lose." Reese said.

Team Scissors, Chris, and Noah watched as Team Rock started running towards Zakk.

"Sorry man but she can not make it in time!" Tyler yelled.

Tyler and Reese blocked Zakk's way.

"What? Traitors!" Zakk yelled before trying to run inbetween them.

"I'm really sorry Zakk, but we will loose if she makes it!" Claudelle said as she stood behind Reese and Tyler making the human wall stronger.

"After all the work my team did." Tonia quietly said, Zakk heard it and was enraged.

"You guys will NOT stop me!" Yelled Zakk as he tried to go around them, but Ashlee, Robin, and Demi blocked him.

"We really are Sorry Zakk," Demi said.

"30 SECONDS!" Yelled Chris. The cops drew closer and closer to Tonia and Team Rock.

"I said...You WILL NOT stop me!" Zakk yelled as he pushed through Demi and Ashlee.

"NO!" Tyler and Reese yelled as they jumped and grabbed Zakks legs. Zakk dragged the two as he got closer and closer to the finish line.

"10 seconds!" Yelled Noah.

Zakk kept struggling as he was so close.

"9!" Yelled Noah and Chris.

Demi, Robin, Ashlee, and Claudelle helped Tyler and Reese pull him back, even though it did not help much.

"8!" Chris and Noah yelled.

"Come on Zakk. You can do it." Whispered Tonia as she slowly started to close her eyes, passing out.

"7!" Yelled Chris.

Zakk pulled his team another step closer, he was exactly 5 steps away from the finish line.

"6!" Yelled Noah.

"We will lose if you help her!" Ashlee yelled.

"5!" Yelled Chris.

Zakk dragged another step, 4 steps to go.

"I don't care!" Zakk yelled.

"4!" Yelled Noah.

Zakk dragged himself another step closer.

"Some things are more important then winning a challenge!" Yelled Zakk.

"3!" Yelled Chris and Noah, both very close to drowning in the sweat they were producing watching this event.

Zakk got another step closer. 2 steps to go.

"Just give up!" Yelled Reese.

"2!" Noah and Chris yelled.

"I'm gonna make it!" Yelled Zakk as he was about to take his final step... about to.

"1!" Yelled Chris and Noah.

But before Zakk got to finish his final step... The cops tackled him.

"0..." Noah and Chris said together in a low voice... almost a whisper.

Tonia had not made it in time, Zakk had not crossed the finish line.

"Team Paper has been disqualified for not making it back in time..." Chris said. Chris does not usually care for people, but he felt kind of bad for Zakk.

"Well I hope your all f**[BEEP] **happy now!" Zakk yelled before putting down Tonia and walking away.

"...Well I guess thats how the cookie crumbles..." Robin quietly said.

"Noah would you get team Paper out of jail while I finish up here?" Chris asked.

"Whatever." Noah said as he walked away starting a conversation with the police on how to not get 1/3 of the entire competition in juvenile detention... or jail for Ashlyn.

"Anyway, time for you 2 to get dressed." Chris said pointing to Greg and Bill.

Tyler and Senri handed the clothes to the nerds and they went in and got dressed in a bathroom.

(C)

Tyler: "Yea... I feel bad for Zakk... I mean we still might not even win, which would make me feel even worse." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Zakk: "God! I bet Tonia thinks I'm weak now! Whoever thought of the idea of doing that is going down! I bet it was Tyler... Tyler... You are officially on the top of my "To Go" List!"

Tonia: "I kind of blanked out at the last 5 seconds, but there was like 7 people fighting against Zakk, and he was holding me, and he still was moving! Man he is strong..." She blushes a bit.

(Eoc)

"Soooo you and Tyler?" Matilda whispered to Senri.

"Me and Tyler what?" Senri asked back.

"Me and Winston were on our carriage and we saw you two hugging! Don't try to hide it!" Matilda giggled to her friend.

"Wait! No no no no! Just you and Winston know right?" Senri asked, more like begging for a response she was hoping to hear.

"Well I think Winston told Alexander, but only him. Don't worry I bet Alexander won't tell anyone." Matilda replied.

(C)

Senri: "Of all the worse case scenarios that could've happened, WINSTON TELLS ALEXANDER! DAMN IT WINSTON!" Senri bows her head down.

Winston: "Why do I feel as if I did something bad?" He shrugs.

(Eoc)

"Hold on for a second." Senri said as she walked over to Winston.

"Um Winston?" She asked sweetly.

"Yea Senri?" He asked back.

"Did you tell Alexander that you saw me and Tyler hugging?" She asked.

"Yea... why? Was I not supposed to? I swear he was the only person I s-" Winston said starting to panic but was cut off by Senri putting her hand to his mouth.

"What did he say back?" She asked.

"Well he said how he didn't see that coming." Winston whispered.

"What did he look like?" She asked.

"I don't know! I was not exactly staring at his face wondering what he was thinking!" Winston replied.

"Hmmm." Is all she said before she walked back to Matilda.

"So you and Tyler aren't a thing?" Matilda asked.

"No!" Senri said back.

"Thats a shame he is kind of cute." Matilda said as Winston walked back to ask Senri a question.

(C)

Winston: "Even though Tyler is my friend, he is to much of a distraction to get Matilda to like me! Sorry Tyler, but I need you to get eliminated!"

(Eoc)

"Alright lets see what you guys got!" Chris announced, interrupting everyones conversation.

"First up, Team Rock!" Chris announced as Greg walked down a runway.

Greg walked out wearing white socks, and his white shoes which he showed off, gaining some "Ooos" and "Ahhhhhs". He also was wearing his black pants which he had stuck his hands in his pockets. The odd thing was the he was shirtless, but that was not the oddest thing, he had a six-pack... That's right, A SIX-PACK. Since he had dyed white hair that went down to his eyes, it was a bit hard for him to see, he was struggling a bit but he stayed upward and finished his walk.

"Alright, now me, Noah, aaaaand Chef!" Chris said as Chef had appeared as if from nowhere, he was sitting next to Chris and Noah with his wicked smile.

"Will judge the "models", whoever has the highest score wins." Chris continued.

"I'll start, having him be topless really went down on the points, the pants were O.K, but the hair and shoes were really nice. Overall I give you a 6." Noah stated.

"Well I have to agree with the pants and shoes, but I didn't like the hair, he struggled a bit walking, but having him topless added something new to modeling so I liked that. Overall a 7." Chef stated.

"I L.O.V.E love the shoes, they remind me of the good ol' days. I did not like the pants at all, to plain, I agree with Chef on the struggling to move, topless was eh... I did like the hair though, it reminds me of a young me. I give it a 7 for the entire look." Chris stated.

"So overall that is... ummm...uuuuuum... 6...plus...7... equals... um... 86?... INTERNS!" Chris yelled. Two interns ran into camera view.

"Ok you, figure out what 6 + 7 + 7 is, you, get me some hair gel, my hair is staring to lose it's aw-" Chris stated but was interrupted by Noah.

"Grease?" Noah smiled, Chris took off his shoe and threw it at Noah, it hit him straight in the face and he fell down, which caused some of the contestants to laugh.

"Now go!" Yelled Chris.

"So Chris, didn't you want to mention something to the contestants?" Chef asked.

"Not quite yet Chef, not quite yet." Chris smiled as the two interns returned.

"Ok the answer is 20." The one intern smiled.

"Good job John." Smiled Chris. "Get that shoe from Noah's face would you?"

"Sure boss." The intern smiled and ran over to Noah and got the shoe.

"Okay Doug, where is that hair gel?" Chris looked over at the other intern.

"Right here boss." The intern said giving him the hair gel.

"Thanks Doug, Ummm shoe?" Chris said waiting to get his shoe.

The intern ran up and gave him his shoe, he smiled before wacking each intern over the head 3 times each.

"Next time get it faster! I'm doing a t.v. show here!" Chris yelled as he pushed the interns away. He then put on his shoe and rubbed some hair gel on his scalp.

All of the contestants plus Chef just stared at Chris. He shrugged.

"Lets move on, Team Scissors, your up!" Chris said.

Bill walked out and trotted around in his cowboy boots, he smiled with his cowboy hat on his head, he was wearing a brown T-shirt and blue jeans. He strutted around even posed, then walked off.

"Alright Chef, what do you think?" Chris asked.

"Well love the kids attitude, but the hat really sells me, with that hat on, he just looks cool. I didn't like the shoes very much. I give them a 7 for everything." Chef said.

"MY TUUUURN... I likes the pweeetty colors... I don't like yoooooou though Mr. Pineapple, my favorite number is 3... Threeeeee!" Noah smiled with a gigantic shoe mark on his face.

That's not fair! He is delusional! He can't give a real answer!" Amalia said.

"It's perfectly fine what he thinks!" Ashlee said.

"Shushola!" Chris said to stop the bickering that had started.

"Eh hem, as I was going to say, I give the entire look an 8, since I like western movies since I starred in one!" Chris said.

The intern held up a sign that says " 8 + 3 + 7 = 18"

"Altogether it's 18 points!" Team Rock started to celebrate but were quickly shushed by Chris.

"Now something I forgot to mention was that the "models" were also going to be judging their clothes. Lets see what Bill though of his clothes." Chris smiled.

(C)

Bill: "I love this hat! I have to thank them for it, it makes me feel so good! 10! A perfect 10!"

(Eoc)

"18 plus 10 equals a whopping 28 points!" Chris smiled trying to look intelligent even though the answer was obvious.

"Now lets see Gregs confessional." Chef said as Greg slowly gulped.

(C)

Greg: "Well I don't like being topless at all, it took way to long for the hair which honestly I like but still. I hate the pants, they keep fallning of, but the shoes rule. I give them an... 6 overall... This isn't going to count or be shown to anyone... right?"

(Eoc)

"Wait does that mean?" Winston asked.

"Yep, Team Scissors win the first challenge of the game!" Chris yelled.

Team Scissors starting celebrating while Team Rock (Excluding Zakk) just stood there in complete shock.

"What is going to happen to Ale-... Team Paper Chris?" Lilly asked.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait for Noah to decide that. I mean he is the one talking to the police... not me." Chris stated.

"Well what do we now?" Claudelle asked.

"Well Team Scissors is going to enjoy going sky diving!" Chris said, which caused many groans from Team Rock, and many cheers from Team Scissors.

"Team Rock on the other hand is going to have fun doing community cleaning for the hotel, if all of the teams had made it, then 1st and 2nd place would have gone skydiving, but someone has to lose, and since you two are the only teams... Have fun Team Rock." Chef smiled.

"This is bull**[BEEP]**!" Yelled Reese.

Team Rock slowly walked off towards The Plaza getting ready to clean while Chris directed Team Scissors another direction.

"So congratulations on winning Team Scissors." Chris said.

"I know, I can't believe we are going skydiving!" Matilda yelled with happiness.

"Yea that seems pretty fun." Winston said.

"Shush up!" Chris shouted turning around and doing some dramatic hand expression that made it seem important.

Team Scissors walked silently to a bus, the bus drove them a half-an-hour to an abandoned area. The team looked at the plane they were about to board.

"OH HELL NO!" Yelled Rocco.

"You can not be serious!" Yelled Amalia.

"Oh but I am." Chris smiled.

(C)

Timmothy: "I don't see what is so bad..." He shrugs.

Lilly: "What are they so worried about?" She tilts her head to the left.

(Eoc)

"Well this fabulous trip just became our farewell to the earth." Winston frowned.

"I'm gonna die on this show aren't I..." Rocco asked.

"Oh dear god IF YOU EXSIST, HELP US!" Yelled Matilda.

"I mean COME ON PL-" Amalia was going to say before Chris waved them down to shut up.

"Oh come on... It brings back... memories!" Chris smiled.

**To Be Continued. **

**Anyway, Will all of the members of Team Paper get out of Juvenile Detention, Is Team Rock going to live through their punishment, What exactly is Team Scissors so whiny about? You'll have to find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: THE MIX!**

**[1] This may be a bit confusing, S & E is a parody of the store H & M. Why did I call it S & E? Well H + M = Him (Or it sounds like him.) So S + E = She. I don't know, it was random, had to think of a store name parody so I did that.**

**[2] Redingdales is a parody of the fancy store Bloomingdales. (Or I think thats how you spell it.)**

**[3] Even though Zakk yells something about her not getting eliminated, this was not an elimination challenge. I think he meant to yell out something about her not losing. (Yes I know this is more my fault, but hey, I want to make the contestants not be perfect, FORGIVE ME!)**

**[4] Timmothy lies here, he says that he has to be dressed by the time they get back, which is false. **

**Pointless Facts:**

**1. The entire challenge is this "episode" was based off a challenge in the show "Zoey 101", I kind of liked that show, I remembered the challenge and thought "What better way to make something as exciting as shopping seem less fun... AH BINGO!" **

**2. Geoff is the second character from TDI/A/WT mentioned in Total Drama: The Mix, right after Noah.**

**3. Duncan is the third contestant mentioned, after Geoff and Noah. All of the campers so far mentioned are males.**

**4. "Hello Seattle" by Owl City is the second song to be sung in this competition, "Young" by Hollywood Undead was the first song.**

**5. Zakk has sang in every song so far in the show.**

**6. Lilly finally figures out the song name, "Empire State of Mind".**

**7. Even though "Empire State of Mind" is mentioned twice, it has yet to be sung. **

**8. Po-Po is a slang term for the Police. **

**9. Apparently Matilda may have a small crush on Tyler.**

**10. Chris can not count... That's just sad.**

**So do you love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Obsessed over it?**

**Give me a decent review... I mean as in don't go "Update soon!" and end it there. **

**I'm not asking for a full essay on it... Just something a little more then usual.**

**Please and Thank You!**

**Until we meet again my lovely readers!**


	6. New York City! Part 3

**Author Note at end of story, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**Team Scissors:**

"Oh come on... It brings back... memories!" Chris smiled.

Standing in front of the contestants was the plane from Total Drama World Tour.

"Didn't this damn thing get blown up?" Asked Rocco.

"It did, but with about a $100 budget we fixed it!" Chris smiled, at that exact second one of the planes windows broke and the door fell off.

"... Hey I didn't say it was perfect!" Chris yelled in self defense as he protected himself from the glares he was receiving.

Far from perfect it was. The gigantic picture of Chris was replaced, squeaky clean, and even had a "Best Host Ever!" Gold plaque by it. The rest of the plane was a dirty, defiantly not stainless steel color with parts either screwed or duck taped together. The wings looked like they would fall off at any moment, they were rusty, some mold was on them, even parts of it had chipped off. The windows were either cracked or had some sort of gunk on them as well. Overall... This plane gets a -4 on a clean range from 0 to 10.

"Hell no am I going on that thing!" Winston said.

"I second that!" Shouted Matilda, which made Winston grow a small smile.

"Ok fine, who else does not want to go on the plane?" Chris asked.

All of the team raised their hands except Timmothy and Lilly, who still had no idea why everyone was so worried.

"Fine, Lilly and Timmothy can go skydiving while the rest of you go and clean! Send Team Rock back here, THEY can APPRECIATE me and my KINDNESS!" Chris yelled and then grinned evily.

"Wait what?" Yelled Amalia.

"You heard me! Out with all of you!" Said Chris as interns approached the teens.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait! We have to either die or clean? These are our choices for winning?" Rocco asked.

"No because Chris is so nice he is going to give us a nice reward and be kind." Senri sarcastically said.

"Oh will all of you shut your traps and go!" Chris said getting very impatient.

"I change my mind... I'd rather take a 50-50 shot at dying then watching Team Rock laugh at us for being scared." Winston said.

"Oh too late." Chris smiled as some of the others were agreeing with Winston.

"Wait what?" Yelled Team Scissors, excluding Timmothy and Lilly.

"Apparently you guys don't trust me, so get out of here... INTERNS!" Yelled Chris as the interns started pushing away Rocco, Senri, Winston, Matilda, and Amalia.

"DAMN YOU CHRIS! DAMN YOU!" Yelled Rocco as he glared at Chris while being dragged away.

"... I still don't get it... what is wrong with the plane?" Asked Lilly as she tilted her head.

"No clue..." Timmothy shrugged.

**(Quick Authors note, someone mentioned how they wish I had something to show I was switching scenes... Which I did in fact have on my story. I looked at my story on FanFic to notice that they had taken out the symbol I was using. So I switched the sign and hopefully that will be resolved. I'm gonna put a few more symbols here ( ~ œ ∑ ® † † ¥ ¨ ˆ ø π å ß ƒ ƒ © ˙ ˙ ∆ ˚ ¬ Ω ≈ ç √ ∫ ˜ µ ) = = To see if these work. Now continue reading! :D)**

**Team Rock and Scissors:**

"I can't believe this!" Said an angry Tyler.

"I know, Zakk just had to protect his girlfriend!" Ashlee said.

"First of all she is not my girlfriend..." Zakk said.

**(C)**

**Zakk: "Yet..." He smiles. **

**(Eoc)**

"Secondly if you guys would have let me help her, we may not have even been in this mess!" Yelled Zakk as he glared at Tyler.

"I'm not the one who came up with it!" Yelled Tyler in a defensive tone.

"Who did?" Asked Zakk.

"It was Ashlee!" Tyler cried out.

"Yes it's true!" Claudelle reassured Zakk.

Zakk glared at Ashlee.

"Well sorry, I just had the teams interest at mind!" Ashlee said back.

"Well... It's not like she knew that this was going to happen." Robin said, which got a glare from Claudelle.

"Got a point there." Reese said.

"Thank you." Ashlee said.

"Well I bet we could've won if someone had gotten a shirt!" Tyler said.

"Well we would've but if we had we would've been disqualified!" Zakk said.

"Would you guys stop your bickering!" Yelled an intern as they carried a pissed Rocco, Winston, Matilda, Senri, and Amalia.

"Where is your team?" Asked Claudelle.

"Why are you even here?" Tyler asked.

"...Nothing." Winston coldly said to Team Rock.

"Team Rock come with us." One of the interns said as Team scissors starting putting on gloves.

"This is not fair..." Whispered Amalia.

"Could we get an explanation?" Reese said.

"Do you want to go skydiving?" Asked the intern.

All of Team Rock looked at Team Scissors for a moment before smiling happily.

"Oh yes, we'd LOVE to go SKYDIVING!" Ashlee said.

"Especially since we have no more WORK to do." Smiled Reese. Team Rock were smiling evilly at Team Scissors.

"Oh will you guys just leave already!" Rocco shouted.

"Sure... Oh and you missed a spot." Zakk said as he pointed to a plate Matilda was washing. Which infuriated Winston.

Matilda just threw some bubbles at Zakks face as he laughed.

"Why don't you do that again?" Zakk glared.

Before anything else happened Tyler walked over and got in between Matilda and Zakk. A second before Winston had done so.

"Come on, it's bad enough they have to clean dishes, lets not rub their faces in it more then we already have." Tyler says as Zakk gives one last glare to Matilda before walking off.

**(C)**

**Winston: "Will Tyler just BACK OFF already! He must be eliminated before this grows!" **

**Matilda: "As much as Tyler has been obviously hitting on me, I'm not sure if I like him. I mean lets face it, I do have other options... Lets go through all the guys I find sort of attractive, Nathan, Rocco, Alexander, Tyler, Lucius, and Luke... I think I'm missing someone... Oh think Matilda think!"**

**(Eoc)**

**Team Paper (Boys) and Micheal: **

"I can't believe we got disqualified!" An angry Nathan said as he sat in the jail with Alexander, Lucius, Micheal, and Luke.

"What happened after I tripped?" Questioned Luke.

"Well we all were running when Ashlyn got tazered..." Nathan said.

"Then Nathan, stupidly I might add, turned around and knocked down some of the guards on our tail." Alexander said.

"So Alexander, Lucius, Micheal, and Tonia were the only people left?" Question Luke.

"Yea, until we were trying to climb over a police care and Lucius tripped and fell." Micheal said.

"Hey I'm sorry if I'm not athletic as Alexander and Tonia... even Micheal needed help." Lucius sniggered.

"What happened after that?" Nathan asked.

"Well I don't know, I was mostly pushing Micheal ahead so I whispered to Tonia that I couldn't make it before I passed out." Alexander said.

"Well I can say what happened." Micheal said.

"Okay well spit it out." Luke said.

"Only if you say that I am the coolest person in the world." Micheal said with a gigantic smile plastered on his face. All of the guys started laughing their asses off.

"You... C-c-c-c-cool?" Laughed Luke.

"That's hilarious!" Laughed Lucius.

"Oh sure your the coolest person in the world!" Laughed Alexander with sarcasm. Witch apparently Micheal did not get.

"Well Tonia and me were running when Tonia started passing out ahead of me. Some scary looking guy ran up and started helping her when like 6 others ran up and refused to let him help. The cops tackled me a bit before they tackled Tonia and the guy helping her." Micheal said to a wide eyed Team Paper.

"Wait... Someone from another team helped her?" Asked Luke.

"You said he looked scary..." Alexander said thinking of all the other contestants.

"Zakk." Luke, Lucius, Alexander, and Nathan said at once.

"I have an amazingly evil Idea... but it is evil." Nathan said with a smirk.

"What is that?" Asked Alexander.

"Well..." Nathan began. "... we tell Zakk that if he doesn't get his team to lose, we vote off Tonia!" Nathan smiled.

"So, he helps us win and most likely gets eliminated, getting a strong player out?" Asked Lucius.

"Bingo." Nathan replied.

"So does that mean we are in an alliance?" Asked Alexander.

"Jackpot!" Nathan yelled with happiness as all the guys started whooping and cheering except Micheal.

"What if he doesn't do it?" Asked Micheal which got a concerned look from the others.

"Well... Then we vote off Tonia, Ashlyn, and Kyra." Nathan shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lucius said.

**(C)**

**Alexander: "As much as I'd gladly vote off Ashlyn, I kind of feel bad for Tonia and Kyra, I mean they really are trying to help us win and voting them off like that?" He snaps his fingers. "Just doesn't feel right..." **

**(Eoc)**

**Team Paper (Girls): **

"So then Noah and Chris were like "4. 3. 2. 1." And Zakk was all "Some things are more important then winning!" and I fainted, but isn't Zakk like... AMAZING!" Tonia smiled as she explained what had happened.

"Zakk did that... for you?" Questioned Ashlyn. Tonia smiled and nodded with joy.

**(C)**

**Kyra: "Someone is SOOOO jealous!" She laughs.**

**Ashlyn: "Okay all you people watching this, I am NOT jealous! I'm upset at Zakk, he'll want to bring little miss prissy over into the alliance, I'll get all of us to the final three and then they'll backstab me... Tonia must be eliminated!... Of course after I eliminate Goody-Goody." **

**(Eoc)**

"I think we should make a girls alliance!" Tonia said.

"Your right, because there are 4 of them, and 3 of us, that would totally work!" Kyra mocked Tonia with a girlish attitude, which got a glare from Tonia.

"Well then we get one of the boys to join us." Tonia continues.

"Well we are definitely not having Goody-Goody join us." Ashlyn scowled.

"What about Luke?" Tonia asked.

"Are you kidding me, he would blow our cover with his stupidity." Kyra said.

"Not Nathan either, he seems to be the leader of the guys." Ashlyn said.

"So Lucius?" Tonia asked.

"Guess so, but convincing him to turn on the guys won't be easy." Kyra stated.

"Well we'll have to figure that out by ourse-... Why do I suddenly want to punch Nathan in the face?" Ashlyn asked suddenly feeling a hatred for Nathan. **[1]** Tonia and Kyra just stared at her confused.

"Ladies!" A police officer yelled as he waked towards the gate with the bookworm himself, Noah.

"Finally!" Yelled an angered Ashlyn.

"Hey, you should be thankful I could even get you out of here." Noah scowled back.

"Whoa... Touchy much?" Tonia said.

"You don't want to know what I had to tell the guards to get you all out of here." Noah said with a small blush on his face with a snickering cop behind him.

"Aw, are you sad that we now know you like Izzy from Total Drama Isla-AAAAAAAA!" The police officer said before getting punched in the face from an enraged Noah.

"You like Izzy?" All the girls said in shock.

"You tell ANYONE... I will personally get a reality TV show where I'll send all of you in an arena where you'll have to fight to the death in order to win something I'll call "The Hunger Trophy" where you will slowly suffer the pain and guilt from destroying your other "friends" and commit suicide..." Noah glared, which got 6 shocked wide eyes to stare at him as he unlocked the gate. **[2]**

"Um... Okay then." Ashlyn said.

"Now lets get the guys..." Noah said before walking away.

"What are we gonna do about... Okay never mind." Kyra said as she walked over the knocked out cop.

"So... When did your crush start?" Tonia asked in a gusty move.

"Well, I know you won't tell anyone, so I guess I'll answer you, I guess it started during Total Drama Action." Noah said as the walked down the prison halls. The dirty and modly floors were pressed on by the shoes of the contestants as they went by locked cellars with people begging to be let out. The cells were made of what could very likely be the weakest steel ever made, if the prisoners didn't look like they were going to fall over dead any second, they could easily break free.

They made a left and went through a shiny squeaky clean stainless steal door into a room filled with cops, they were eating tons of... Twinkies... You heard me right... Twinkies. They stared at Noah and the girls for a second, before shrugging and letting the contestants go by. This area was a hell of a lot better then the last, the couches were leather, 5 gigantic screen televisions each with a different baseball game on. The walls were cold but since the room had heaters and air conditioners, they could easily change that. There were fridges on each side full of food and the floor was covered with red carpet. The girls just walked and stared in shock, an angry Ashlyn glared at the cops.

"I can't believe this is what cops get, no wonder why my idiotic brother wants to be one..." Ashlyn whispered under her breath.

"Lets go!" An impatient Noah said as the girls were still walking slowly through the amazing facility.

After everyone had left the room they walked down a couple more hallways before seeing the guys from Team Paper and Micheal sitting and talking.

"There we go!" Alexander said as he got up, as did the others.

"Oh quit it, you're lucky I got you out of here." Noah spat at the, which got many weird looks from the guys. Noah unlocked the cell as the guys started walking out of it.

"Lets just get out of here..." Noah continued as he turned around and started walking down the halls, trying to leave this place as fast as he could.

**Team Rock, Lilly, and Timmothy:**

Team Rock were being guided by interns to the plane.

"Why do you think Team Scissors got booted from the trip?" Questioned Demi.

"Where was Lilly and... Oh what's that kids name..." Tyler said thinking of Timmothys name.

"I think it's Tommy." Claudelle said.

"It's Timmothy..." Ashlee reassured her team.

"Good questions, I think Chris is up to something..." Zakk said.

When the contestants walked towards the airport they finally got it.

"I finally get it." Tyler says.

"Didn't this thing get blown up by Codys Admirer?" Questioned Reese.

"Hello Team Rock!" Chris smiled.

"What happened?" Tyler asked Chris.

"Well SOME people had a problem with the plane so they went and got to do work, you guys on the other hand I KNOW will appreciate the award and just DO THE FRICKING ACTIVITY!" An angry Chris yelled.

"Um... Okay then." Zakk said.

"Hi guys!" Timmothy said as he ran up next to Chris and smiled.

"So why are Lilly and Timmothy still here?" Claudelle asked as Lilly ran up on the other side of Chris.

"Well these two actually appreciate me so they will go with you guys." Chris told them as he started walking towards the plane.

"Mother... I love you." Robin said as she stared at what she deemed the end of her.

"Lets just get this over with... I mean they had to take tests to see if this thing is flyable... right?" Ashlee questioned as she followed Chris.

"Knowing Chris... probably not..." Zakk said as he followed the rest of Team Rock, Lilly, and Timmothy towards the plane.

A fat man with brown hair and a mustache walked up dressed in a blue uniform, he had a hat on and did not seem very pleased with the plane he would be having to fly.

"So here is what were going to do." The pilot began.

"Were going to take you about a mile high in the sky, when that happend you'll grab your parachute and jump, do not pull to high from the ground, or the wind will take you who knows where, don't wait to long or you'll be dead... simple as that." The pilot said.

Everyone just stared at the pilot like he was crazy, but before anyone could protest they were pushed onto the plane. Then the plane took off with a bunch of scared passengers.

"Shouldn't we get some assistance?" Demi asked.

"I swear if anyone else complains I'm throwing you out of the plane without a parachute!" Chris yelled.

"You wouldn't..." Zakk said back.

Chris opened the plane door and everyone almost flew out of the plane before Chef closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing Chris?" Chef yelled.

"Sorry, Zakks smart ass mouth got to me..." Chris replied.

Zakk was going to protest but he was shushed by Claudelle and Robin.

"You want us to get killed?" Robin whispered very loudly.

Zakk just glared at Chris before sitting down.

The planes speakers went on when they heard the pilots voice.

"Alright, we are ready for them to... enjoy... their prize." The pilot said emphasizing on the "enjoy".

Thats when they heard the ding.

"Aw man!" Reese yelled.

"Zakk you are bad luck, it always happens when we are around you."

"Oh I got a song!" Lilly giggled jumping around.

"NO! MY TURN TO PICK A SONG!" Zakk roared before running and grabbing the stereo and putting in a cd.

All of the contestants got into their parachutes as Zakk started the song up.

"I don't know this song though!" Timmothy said as the song began.

"Here kid, just read some of these lines." Zakk said throwing everyone a piece of paper.

"How long have you been planning this exactly?" Chris asked looking at the papers.

"Ever since we sung retarded Owl City..." Zakk said.

"They aren't that bad." Demi whispered.

"Fine, but you don't get to choose any more songs!" Lilly frowned.

"Whatever." Zakk said before putting on his own parachute.

"Alright, Ready, Set... GO!" Yelled the pilot as all the contestants one by one jumped out of the plane.

As they fell the music grew louder and Zakk started the song.

**Zakk: **

**NO SLEEP TIL!**

**BROOKLYN!**

**Foot on the pedal - never ever false metal! Engine running hotter than a boiling kettle! My job's ain't a job - it's a damn good time! City to city - I'm running my rhymes!**

**Lilly:**

**On location - touring around the nation! Beastie Boys always on vacation! Itchy trigger finger but a stable turntable! I do what I do best because I'm willing and able! Ain't no faking - your money I'm taking!**

**Reese: **

**Going coast to coast - watching all the girlies shaking! While you're at the job working nine to five! The Beastie Boys at the Garden - cold kickin' it live!**

**Everyone:**

**No Sleep Til'!**

**Tyler:**

**Another plane, another train, another bottle in the brain,**

**another girl, another fight, another drive all night!**

**Claudelle:**

**Our manager's crazy - he always smokes dust! He's got his own room at the back of the bus! Tour around the world - you rock around the clock!**

**Zakk, Tyler, Timmothy, and Reese:**

**Plane to hotel - girls on the jock! We're thrashing hotels like it's going out of style! Getting paid along the way cause it's worth your while!**

**Ashlee:**

**Four on the floor - Adrock's out the door M.C.A.'s in the back because he's sk-**

Robin reading ahead saw what she was about to say and interrupted her.

**Robin:**

**DOING NOTHING!**

**We got a safe in the trunk with money in a stack! With dice in the front and Brooklyn's in the back!**

**Everyone: **

**No Sleep Til**

**BROOKLYN!**

**NO SLEEP TIL**

**BROOKLYN!**

**Demi: **

**Ain't seen the light since we started this band! M.C.A. - get on the mic my man! Born and bred Brooklyn - U.S.A.! They call me Adam Yauch - but I'm M.C.A.!**

**Zakk:**

**Like a lemon to a lime - a lime to a lemon! I sip the def ale with all the fly women! Got limos, arena, TV shows! Autograph pictures and classy hoes!**

**Timmothy:**

**Step off homes - get out of my way! Taxing little girlies from here to L.A.! Waking up before I get to sleep! Cause I'll be rocking this party eight days a week!**

**Everyone:**

**No sleep till brooklyn ... No sleep till brooklyn ... No sleep till brooklyn ... No sleep till brooklyn... No sleep till brooklyn!**

After the song ended they could start seeing the ground.

"Okay... wait... Do we pull the red one or the blue one first?" Zakk yelled.

Lilly decided to pull the red one first.

WABOOOOOOM!

The parachute sprung out of it's holder and Lilly was gliding down peacefully.

The others were still going down though.

This is when the others started to notice how neither the pilot nor Chris told them exactly which one to pull.

**Meanwhile back in the plane:**

"I think we forgot something." Chris said as chef and him were playing billiards on the plane.

"I doubt it, I mean what important thing could we have forgotten to do?" Chef said.

"Alright now i'm gonna go for either this is blue 2 ball... or this red 3 ball..." Chris said looking at the billiards table.

"Hmm... Red or Blue... Hmmmm." Chef thought.

"Yea... Red or Blue..." Chris agreed, completely forgetting the terror he put the teens through.

**Now back to the kids at their doom:**

Timmothy decided blue was the one to pull, I mean blue is the better color... right?

He pulled it when the parachute didn't come, he freaked out and pulled the red one, still nothing.

"AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!" Timmothy yelled panicking and yelling as loud as he could.

Everyone noticed what happened.

"What do we do?" Screamed Robin.

Tyler and Reese air dived towards him and grabbed him.

"Which color did you pull first!" Yelled Reese.

"Uh... I think it was Blue!" Yelled Timmothy back.

"You got him?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Timmothy asked.

"Not you, Reese! You got Timmothy right?" Tyler asked, Reese nodded.

"Tyler turned around and pointed to the red tag on his parachute.

"PULL THE RED FIRST!" He yelled.

Everyone followed along,

First Claudelle, then Robin, Demi, Zakk, and finally Ashlee.

"Alright my turn!" Reese yelled as he held onto Timmothy and pulled his Red tag. Tyler followed shortly.

They suddenly were lurched up and started parachuting down.

"Thank you!" Timmothy yelled and held onto Reese for dear life.

"No problem kid." Reese replied letting go of Timmothy when they hit the ground.

The others started slowly coming down and hitting the ground, everyone ran to make sure Reese and Timmothy were safe before talking about how much of a rush that was.

"I'm so gonna kill Chris when I see him!" Zakk yelled.

"I'm gonna stab him 50 times with a spoon!" Tyler yelled.

"Why a spoon Tyler? Why not... an axe!" Smiled Timmothy.

"Because it's dull you twit. It'll hurt more." Tyler smiled. [3]

"What does twit mean?" Lilly asked as she floated down.

"Don't worry, anyway lets get back to New York, I wanna take a nap before the challenge tomorrow." Claudelle said getting on the bus.

Everyone got off their equipment and got on the bus.

**Team Paper: **

Team Paper and Noah sat on the bus back towards the hotel.

"Okay I have to ask, whose smart idea was it to rob the damn pants?" Noah asked.

"I believe it was Lucius." Tonia said, patting her chin with her finger trying to remember the earlier events.

"Hey! I only did it because Ash yelled that we had six minutes left!" Lucius said in defense.

"Don't try to blame this on me!" Ashlyn said.

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter that much, but if any of you get sent back to jail, your spending an entire night in there." Noah glared at them.

**(C)**

**Ashlyn: "Hm, the guys seem very comfortable with each other... You don't think they got a guys alliance right?... Damn I hope not, if so that means my plan is going to fail and I'm going to be eliminated... Hmmm..." She thinks for a moment before an imaginary light shines bright above her head. " I bet we can get the boys to join us if we can wreck their hormones to shreds! I'm not much of a flirt, neither is Kyra... I guess that means Tonia will have to flirt with them and see if she can get one of them to join us because simply walking up and asking them won't do... Man this confessional took a year to end..." **

**Alexander: "The guys alliance goes strong, maybe if I tell Tonia the plan, she'll pretend to stop liking Zakk, they may use the plan on Ashlyn instead! I mean we all know she has a crush on Zakk... Pretty obvious..." He smiles thinking of his plan to rid Ashlyn. **

**Ashlyn: "Why do I suddenly want to punch Goody-Goody in the face as well? These urges are really creeping me out..." **

**(Eoc)**

Team Scissors:

"We should've just shut our mouths..." Senri glared at the dishes.

"No kidding..." Winston replies as he washes a gold plate.

"Who really needs a golden plate?" Asks Matilda as she looks at the plate.

"Rich snobby people who find joy in eating off stuff that is basically worthless in todays economy." Winston replied, which received a couple of laughs.

"Okay so I have to ask, Senri, you're crushing on Alexander right?" Matilda asked, which got a suprised look from Winston and Rocco and a very happy look from Amalia.

"No way, the chef?" Amalia said.

Senri blushed deeply.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Senri said as she continued washing dishes.

"But we do!" Matilda smiled as she grabbed Amalia's hand. "Right?" She continued.

"Yea!" Amalia said.

"I"m sure you'll be fine without that piece of information." Senri said, still with a small blush on her face as she walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey if you tell us we can help you out." Rocco said, Senri, Amalia and Matilda stared at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Senri, pretending as if she doesn't care, which we all know she really does.

"Well we are close friends of Alexander, I'm sure we could put in a good word for you." Winston said, slightly smiling.

"Really? You would do that?" Senri smiled.

"Yea we could." Rocco said before Chris and Chef walked in.

"Well Team Rock had a great time skydiving and not getting killed!" Chris said, glaring at the contestants.

"Trust us kids, were trying to not get you killed!" Chef laughed, before getting a cold look from Chris.

"Yea well we ALMOST got killed!" Yelled Reese as he, the rest of Team Rock, Lilly and Timmothy walked into the kitchen.

"Oh thats right! We forgot to tell you kids to pull the red wire! I knew we had forgotten something!" Chris said with a smile plastered on his face for figuring out what he had forgotten.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyler shocked and appalled asked Chris.

"I was smiling about the fact th- oh just forget it!" Chris said.

"I still don't get why you guys were so frightened." Lilly said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Noah and Team Paper busted through the door.

"Why are you guys in the kitchen?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I should ask you the same thing." Chris said back.

"Well once I got your contestants from the police center, we all came back to the hotel and had some girl named Jessia tell us you had went to the kitchen so we followed a couple of signs that led us here, now why don't we have your explanation Chris." Noah said.

"Well good to see Team Paper not going to jail, it's been a busy day so I shall see you all Tomorrow, we have a guest star who will be with us for the next challenge." Chris smiled.

"As long as I don't have to sleep on a cold metal bench, I think I'll live..." Ashlyn said as she walked out along with the rest of the group.

**ROOM 401:**

**Luke and Lucius:**

"So we are still sticking with the T. A. Z. plan right?" Luke asked as he walked into the room.

"T. A. Z?" Questioned Lucius as he sat on his bed and took off his shoes.

"Tonia. And. Zakk, you know? Tell Zak if he doesn't lose we vote off Tonia." Luke said, as if he were explaining it to a child.

"Oh... Yea... I guess, just hope Zakk doesn't murder us..." Lucius said.

"Well I'm sure he won't, he likes Tonia to much..." Luke reassured him.

"What happens if he doesn't like her all that much?" Lucius questions.

"Well then we know who we are voting off," Luke says. "Didn't we talk about this in the cell?"

"You're right I'm just nervous." Lucius says lying down on the bed.

"As long as all the guys stay in on the plan, nothing could go wrong..." Luke says.

The two got into their pajamas and went off to sleep.

**ROOM 402:**

**Amalia and Lilly:**

"Hey Lilly I need your help." Amalia said as she walked into the huge ocean designed bathroom.

"What with? SHOPPING? If It's shopping YES YES YES! I would de-" Lilly started to freak out a bit with enjoyment before Amalia shushed her.

"No no not that! I mean as in Senri! She has this crush on Alexander and we are going to try to get them together!" Amalia smiled, but of course she happened to mention this while Lilly was brushing her teeth. So when she heard of Senri's crush she did a spit take, not pretty, but wicked cool to stare at.

"Whoa are you ok!" Amalia asked at a wide-eyed Lilly.

"Yea, I'm fine, what were you saying? About Alexander? and Senri?" Lilly asked, making sure her ears did not deceive her.

"That we are going to help Senri confess to Alexander that she likes him!" Amalia smiled back, not knowing what drama she had caused in the show.

"Um, I... Wha...And the... Ale...and Sen..." Lilly said before stumbling towards her bed, falling over, and passing out on the bed.

"Lilly? Oh I'm sure she just passed out of excitement!" Amalia smiled before lying down on her bed and passing out.

**ROOM 403:**

**Winston and Reese:**

Winston slowly walked into the room followed by Reese.

"Gosh, Sky-diving was soooo much fun!" Reese smirked, which was returned by a glare from Winston.

"Oh shut up! You don't have to brag..." Winston said back as he took off his shirt and looked into his drawer for another one.

"I think I have to, so you like that Matilda girl don't you?" Reece asked, Winston, shocked and appalled, fell to the floor.

"No I don't, who told you that, I totally don't like her!" Winston said back, shrugging and pretending as if he were "cool, calm, and collected".

"Yea, bull**(BEEP) **I barely saw you two together and totally knew you liked her..." Reece said as he jumped onto his bed.

"...Whatever, so I may have a small crush on her, but she likes Tyler..." Winston pouted.

"Really? That sucks man." Reece said while a little light bulb animation appeared over Winstons head and lit up. **[4]**

Reece stared in horror at the animation before it disappeared.

"What?" Winston asked as he looked behind himself.

"Nothing... Must just be tired..." Reece said as he rubbed his eyes and lightly smacked himself.

"Um, Tyler is on your team right?" Winston questioned.

"Yea... are you going to ask me to vote him off when we lose?" Reece said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um... Would you say yes if I did happen to ask that question?" Winston replied with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" Reece asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Winston asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I do agree, you have to owe me one." Reece said.

"Deal." Winston replied raising his hand, which only received a stare from Reece.

"Even though I'm usually only caught up in violence, I'm not stupid, we are writing this in a contract, which states if you fail to repay me the favor, you'll owe me either half the money if you win, or if you don't win, another amount of money." Reece said as he got up and grabbed some paper and a pencil.

"Alright... but we are going to discuss what your "favor" can be, like you can't ask me to eliminate myself." Winston stated.

Long throughout the night Reece and Winston went over the "contract".

**ROOM 404:**

**Senri and Matilda:**

Senri walks into the room to find a sleeping Matilda.

Senri then walked over to the window and stared out the window.

She sighed, "I wonder what our challenge tomorrow will be?... I wonder who the guest will be?... I wonder if Alexander will notice me..." She continued as she walked over to her bed.

"What do you think of Winston?" Matilda asked suddenly, making Senri jump and gasp.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Matilda continued as Senri started sitting on her bed.

"No no no it's fine, umm... I can't tell you much, haven't really talked to him, why?" Senri questioned.

"I don't know, I'm getting this vibe that he likes me... Not sure if I want to accept it or not." Matilda said as she curled up into a ball.

"Well as someone famous who I don't probably said "Only time will tell"." Senri giggled as Matilda smiled.

"Well good night." Matilda said.

"Night." Senri replied and they both went to sleep.

**ROOM 405:**

**Tyler and Alexander:**

"So you guys just took off with the pants?" Tyler laughed as he flipping through T.V channels while Alexander got dressed in the bathroom.

"It was pretty hilarious, Lucius got held up at the car, Kyra got tackled, Luke tripped, Ashlyn went all psycho devil and threw a trash can at some cops head, good times... gooood times." Alexander laughed.

"So I have to ask... Anybody you got your eye on?" Tyler asked.

"Eh, not frankly sure, If I think about all the girls on my team, Ashlyn is, like I mentioned before, psycho devil, Kyra is so... plain, and Zakk would break anyones neck that came within 5 feet of Tonia." Alexander continued.

"What about girls... not on your team?" Tyler asked, raising his right eyebrow so high it could be a part of his hair.

"Well on your team, we got ashlee, ew... 9... just ewness all over that." Alexander laughed.

"Then we have Claudelle, seems rock type of a girl because of the way she dresses, and I myself am not a fan of most rock music." Alexander continued.

"Keep going." Tyler said while he rotated his arms in small circle movements indicating for him to tell more.

"Robin, we haven't talked much and doesn't seem like we have anything in common, so probably not, Amalia... not really sure what to think of her, we haven't made much of a conversation, Lilly seems nice, we had a conversation back in Central Park and... well I can't see Senri now can't I?" Alexander asked with a smug grin on his face.

"And why is that?" Tyler asked, which received a "Really Dude?" look from Alexander.

"You two were like hugging it out, face it man, you two are each others lobsters!" Alexander laughed.

"Okay 1, lobsters? and 2, we are not a thing... she asked me for a favor and even though I was reluctant at first I agreed so she got a bit... excited." Tyler said.

"Lobsters! You know, when you see them in the tanks at the seafood restaurant they waddle around with each claw in each others hand." Alexander said as he was not doing a strange hand motion which involved two "imaginary" claw hands pretending to hold onto each other. **[5]**

"Okay fine, I understand that, but no, me and Senri are not a thing! Senri likes you doofus!" Tyler said, then quickly realizing what he just said went and slammed a pillow in Alexanders face.

"Ow!" Alexander yelped as he was in the face with a pillow, before being knocked unconscious. Yes, Tyler happened to get very lucky and picked a pillow with super powers to put foes to sleep when knocked into. SUPER PILLOW TO THE RESCUE!

"Hopefully he will forget what I mentioned in the morning." Tyler said before drifting off into a world made with video games, movies, and where calories do not exist.

**ROOM 406:**

**Demi and Ashlyn:**

"Soooo..." Demi said as she was flipping through T.V channels with Ashlyn sitting on her bed

"What?" Ashlyn said back.

"I don't know... anything interesting to talk about?" Demi asked back.

"Nope..." Ashlyn said as she started to laid down.

"oh...okay..." Demi said as she continued to flip through channels.

"Shut the t.v off." Ashlyn said as she turned off the light.

Demi sighed. "fine..." Demi said as she turned off the t.v.

**(C)**

**Demi: "Gosh! I have the worst roommate ever! She won't talk, she orders me around! I can not wait to go somewhere else and have a different roommate!" She crosses her shoulders with her arms and pouts. **

**(Eoc)**

**ROOM 407:**

**Zakk and Timmothy:**

"Pretty wild day am I right?" Timmothy laughed.

"Yea, Chris surely gave us a scare." Zakk nodded.

"What do you think the challenge will be tomorrow?" Timmothy asked.

"No clue, I wonder who the guest will be..." Zakk pondered.

"So you like that Tonia girl?" Timmothy asked.

"Pssht. Who couldn't? She is pretty damn amazing." Zakk smiled.

"But you barely know her." Timmothy said.

"Yea, but I can tell, she is gonna be a big role in this game for me." Zakk smiled... if only he knew.

"Whatever bro, I hope the challenge tomorrow wasn't as boring as todays." Timmothy said.

"No kidding... Shopping? Who came up with that? What an idiot!" Zakk laughed along with Timmothy.

"You know what, you're not that bad little dude." Zakk said.

"Thanks man, night." Timmothy said as he got in bed and went off to a dreamland.

"Night dude..." Zakk said as he turned off the light.

"I wonder what Tonia is doing right now..." Zakk said in almost a whisper before going to sleep.

**ROOM 408:**

**Robin and Tonia:**

Robin walked into her room and was walking towards the bathroom when she encountered something walking towards her with a sickly green face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Robin as she ran, tripped on her bed, and hid her covers.

"What what WHAT!" Yelled Tonia.

"Tonia?" Asked Robin form under the covers.

"No, The Wicked Witch of the West." Tonia said sarcastically. Robin looked up from the covers.

"What is that on your face?" Robin asked with a shudder.

"Oh calm down it's just a face mask, helps so I don't break out." Tonia smiled as she patted her chin.

"You could warn me next time." Robin said defensively.

"Sorry, didn't know I was gonna look as ugly as Heather." Tonia laughed.

Robin rolled her eyes before turning to her left.

"You hear that?" Robin said.

They both walked over to the left side of the room and leaned their ears so they could slightly hear what was going on next door.

"So you like ... Tonia?" They hear Timmothy ask.

"Pssht... She is gonna be a big role in this game for me." They heard Zakk say.

"Oh Tonia... I'm sorry." Robin said to a wide eyed Tonia.

"That little... UGH! He was playing me the whole time! He was gonna use me from the start! I'll show him! He is going down!" Tonia mumbled angrily as she went over and washed her face.

Robin however kept listening.

"What an idiot!" she heard Zakk say before an angry Tonia barged back through the room and turned off the light and yelled "Night!" to Robin.

**(C)**

**Robin: "Idiot? Oh Zakk you are cruel, playing her and then calling her an idiot behind her back... You are going down when and if we ever have to eliminate someone!" **

**(Eoc)**

**ROOM 409:**

**Nathan and Rocco:**

Nathan and Rocco were sitting on their beds as Nathan was explaining to Rocco his plan to rid Zakk and Tonia.

"So, why the sudden urge against them?" Rocco asked.

"Not anything personal, Zakk is just way to powerful and Tonia is way too hot, she could flirt almost anyone to do anything, so no matter what happens one of them will go down, and anyway couple is just another word for alliance." Nathan explained.

"I see." Rocco said back.

"So how is Kyra?" Nathan smiled.

"Oh ha-ha very funny. Who am I, The really hot guy who can get anyone by only flipping his hair and yet the girl he really wants doesn't pay any attention to him so he has to learn about her "feelings" and all of that? Yea right!" Rocco laughed.

"Actually... that is exactly what I thought was gonna happen." Nathan slowly replied.

"Well it's not, what about you? Got your eye on anyone?" Rocco asked.

"Maaybe." Nathan smiled.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Rocco asked once again.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Nathan smiled.

"Was that another smile?" Rocco said.

"Was that another question?" Nathan smirked with a grin on his face.

"Okay fine lets just stop asking questions and smiling, ok?" Rocco asked before noticing he had just asked another question.

"Ha! You just asked another question!" Nathan laughed.

"And you're smiling again." Rocco said under his breathe.

Nathan stopped his laughing and made a sad face.

"Aw you didn't ask another question." Nathan said as he started to get under the covers.

"Hey you didn't smile!" Rocco said with a smile.

"I didn't?" Nathan asked.

"No you didn't!" Rocco continued with that same smile.

"Wait are you smiling now?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no was that a question?" Rocco asked back.

"Yea I guess it was" Nathan said with... you guessed it, another smile!

"Oh no we need to get to bed now before this continues the entire night!" Rocco said as he turned off his light.

"Agreed." Nathan said as he turned off his light.

"Night." Rocco and Nathan said before Rocco turned off his light and went to sleep.

**ROOM 410:**

**Claudelle and Ashlee:**

The two girls sat on opposite sides of the room, neither taking an eye off each other.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Ashlee smiled innocently.

"And let you pull some cruel prank on me? No thank you. What about you, why don't you go to sleep?" Claudelle said.

"I'm not sleepy." Ashlee said.

"Neither am I." Claudelle said back.

"So I guess we just won't be going to sleep now will we?" Ashlee asked.

"Nope, guess not..." Claudelle said.

After about an hour both girls were still sitting upright glaring at each other.

"You must be getting awfully tired, I mean it must be waaaaaaay past your bed time." Claudelle grinned evilly.

"Nope, actually I'm about to read a book, The Hannah Montana Movie book." Ashlee smirked back.

"Oh god, please no..." Claudelle begged.

"Yep, Chapter 1, Leaving the Big City!" Ashlee smiled as she read out loud the ENTIRE book... twice.

About another 2 hours later both girls were losing their cool, both were bloodshot wide eyed and glaring at each other.

"Alright I didn't think I was going to have to use this, but you leave me no choice." Claudelle said as she pulled out her ipod and some speakers.

Ashlee watched curiously as Claudelle started going through her ipod and plugged in the speakers.

"Prepare to go to sleep! Mwahahahaha!" Claudelle laughed as she pressed her thumb on her ipod and a song began.

It was a very slow song, it took Ashlee a moment to realize what was playing.

"Beethoven!" Ashlee asked.

"Since when does a girl who loves rock have Beethoven on their ipod?" Ashlee continued.

"Well I don't listen to it very often, only if I have a huge test coming up or I really need to study, it helps me concentrate." Claudelle admitted.

Ashlee knew she wouldn't last long. So she got up and started to jog in place as Claudelle laughed evilly.

Hours and hours and hours went by as Claudelle and Ashlee fought it out. Both came up with evil ways to try to get the other to fall asleep, but never did they exceed.

Morning started to appear when both realized they were exhausted.

"T...truce?" Asked a very tired Ashlee.

"Y..ye...yea..." Claudelle said as she fell onto her bed, shortly followed by Ashlee.

"WAKE UP CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled as he knocked on all of the doors very loudly.

All 22 contestants were standing in their perspective groups.

Tyler smiled, he had a feeling his team was going to win today for sure! Then he looked around at his team members.

Zakk just stood there annoyed at being woken up so early, Ashlee and Claudelle had bloodshot eyes and were constantly falling asleep, Robin was glaring daggers at Zakk, and Reese was smiling evilly at Tyler.

"We are sooo screwed..." Tyler mumbled to himself.

"Alright contestants it seems like you have had a long night! Well put your smiling faces on, because our guest judge for todays challenge is... None other then Donald Trump!" Chris smiled and applauded as the money man himself walked out from behind a bus.

"Wait, THE Donald Trump?" Zakk gasped.

**(C)**

**Zakk: "Honestly Donald Trump is 1 of only 2 guys I admire, I mean the dude is Fu(BEEP) Rich! The other guy is Hugh Hefner, and we ALL know why that is." Zakk starts to snicker to himself. "... Tonia would make a great playboy bunny..." **

**Robin: "That rat is going DOWN!" **

**(Eoc)**

"Hello, my name is Donald Trump, multi-millionaire business man. Your challenge today is going to help me get rich, what you need to do is... sell... popsicles." The blonde man finished.

"Sell... popsicles?" Nathan asked.

"You heard me right, popsicles, you have 2 hours to sell as many popsicles as you can, you can go anywhere in the city, but you need to be back in about 2 hours." Donald said.

"Any rules?... At all?" Noah asked.

"Nope, whoever gains the most amount of money FOR ONLY selling popsicles, they win. Good luck." And with that, Donald left them.

"Well what are you all waiting for? GO GO GO!" Chris shouted.

All of the contestants grabbed as many popsicles as they could and ran off.

"So... do you think they are gonna notice the popsicles taste like crap?" Noah asked.

Chris snickered, "They'll find out sooner or later."

**Okay, even though I took a hell of a long time to update, when I put out the trailer... like... 3 of you reviewed. **

**I'll be honest. If no one is reading this story i'll end it, I have school and other things to do.**

**Now I went to Disneyworld for 2 weeks, school is a pain so even though I am late, I have excuses.**

**Hopefully since this is a REAL chapter all of you will ACTUALLY review. **

**Zakk, Senri, Lilly all of them get a round of applause for actually reviewing. **

**Anyway after my tiny tiny rage back to the regular stuff.**

**[1] - The reason Ashlyn wants to punch Nathan in the face is because during the conversation with the boys, he calls her Ashlyn and not Ash. Twice.**

**[2] - This is a reference to the book trilogy "The Hunger Games", in which a girl named katniss everdeen lives in a post apocalyptic world where 24 teens must fight to the death in an arena for peoples entertainment, as terrible as it sounds, it's an amazing book series and you guys should read it. **

**[3] - Okay if you know what I referenced there, You fricking rule! This is a hysterical line from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, if you have not seen this movie, SEE IT! **

**[4] - This is the second time the lightbulb animation has appeared in the story, the first time with Ashlyn. **

**[5] - This is a scene from "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" When Pheobe talks about Rachel and Ross being each others "Lobster" even when it seems the 2 will not be together. **

**Random facts: **

**1. Izzy is the fourth contestant overall from the TDI series to be mentioned.**

**2. Izzy is the first girl form TDI to be mentioned.**

**3. Ashlyn implies that she has a brother who wants to be a cop.**

**4. Tyler, Tonia, Ashlyn, Zakk, Claudelle and Ashlee all have someone that wants them eliminated. **

**5. Besides Reese and Demi, all of Team Rock has someone that wants them eliminated. **

**5. Donald Trump is the first celebrity Guest. **

**Ok so heres the down low on the next chapter, Back when I couldn't update part 2 of New York, I worked on the next part, which will be Part 4. So basically I got a lot of the next chapter done, so I CAN SAY WITH NO GUILD IT WILL BE OUT A LOT SOONER! :D**

**Christmas and my Birthday are coming up, Plan on getting Black Ops, Brotherhood, and Reach for my xbox, so after Part 4, may take me a little but to get the next chapter up and running.**

**Oh and yes, SOMEONE WILL BE ELIMINATED NEXT EPISODE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Until we meet again my lovely readers. **


End file.
